


A New Journey

by your_starless_eyes



Series: Soulbound [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anger, Angst and Romance, Attempted Murder, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bad Parenting, Cliffhangers, Closeted Dan Howell, Closeted Phil Lester, Coming Out, Dan Howell & Phil Lester Friendship, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Dark Magic, Eventual Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Eventual Relationships, Family Issues, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Maids, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Murder, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Phil is a sorcerer, Slurs, Sorry Not Sorry, Spells & Enchantments, Spirit World, Spirits, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Violence, farming, slight homophobia, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Meet Daniel Howell and Phil Lester- two very different people. Dan is from a merchant class family, while Phil is from a working class family. Both have their secrets, things they wouldn't dare tell anyone.Dan isn't interested in keeping up the family business, in prolonging the family line. It's mundane and boring being a shopkeeper. It's not for him- he doesn't want it, anyway.Phil's is a little more serious, a little more deadly. He's an experienced sorcerer, able to conjure something out of nothing with a thought.Their lives collide in a very strange way, though, and they might find they have a little more in common than they'd originally thought.





	1. Prologue

_Eighteen years before..._

"Mummy! Look what I found!" Michelle turned to see her four year old son running up to her, a small stone clutched in his hand.

"What's that, Philly?" she cooed, kneeling down so he could show her.

"I found a rock!" he explained, grinning excitedly.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to match his enthusiasm.

"And look! It glows!" Phil exclaimed, opening his hand. Michelle gasped as she noted the lettering on the stone.

_Philippum Lester Michael unus est._

She had no idea what it meant, but she could at least recognise Phil's name.

"Where did you find that?" she demanded. Phil looked startled, and she softened her tone. "Where'd you find that pretty rock, Phil?"

"In the field," he said, pointing. "It was just sitting there and glowing red. I picked it up and it turned blue! Isn't that neat, Mum?"

"Really neat," she agreed, standing back up. "Run along and play, alright? I need to finish doing some work, okay?"

"Okay!" Phil chirped, beaming up at his mum happily. She ruffled his light hair, smiling back. An idea crept into her head, and she bent down.

"You better keep that rock hidden," she whispered. "I bet a pirate would love to steal it and add it to his collection."

"A pirate?" Phil gasped, intrigued. Michelle knew how much he loved the stories of the Old World. "Really?"

"Really," Michelle told him. "So don't let anyone see it. You can't trust anybody. Never know who might be working for them."

"Right," Phil agreed. He narrowed his blue eyes. "Are you working with the pirates, Mummy?" She laughed.

"No, dear," she assured him. "If I was, I wouldn't be warning you against them, would I?" Phil seemed to ponder this logic for a moment.

"Okay," he finally said. "I'll keep it hidden. You can keep working now."

"Thank you, Phil," she said. "I love you."

"Love you too!" The four year old raced off back towards the house, clutching the stone to his chest. Michelle sighed, leaning on her rake.

Magic and her family had a long and unpleasant history.

***

_Eight years later..._

"Like this?" Dan asked, kneading the bread dough. Sarah laughed.

"Not quite, kid," she replied. "Why do you want to know how to make bread, anyway? You're a shopkeeper's boy- you don't need to know this."

"I want to know," Dan explained, looking up at the maid with bright eyes. "You make it so pretty- why can't I learn?"

"Didn't say you couldn't," Sarah told him. "Just don't quite get it. Why don't you want to learn how your daddy runs his shop, or how your mum sews clothes?" Dan wrinkled his nose.

"Ew," he said. "No way- it's boring. All Dad does is sit and handle money and Mum does the same, but with fabric. I want to  _do_ stuff! I want to make things so I can tell people 'I made that!'"

"You'll turn out to be a fine young man, Daniel," Sarah told him, ruffling his brown hair. "Work ethic- that's good." He swatted her away and she laughed, sprinkling a handful of flour over the table. 

"Show me how you make your panini dough," Dan pleaded.

"Alright, alright!" Sarah laughed. "Dan the Panini Man- got a good ring to it."

"Stop it!" Dan groaned.

"Okay, Dan the Panini Man."

 

 


	2. We Can Shine Brilliantly, But Not For Very Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds a book on magic and spells.  
> Meanwhile, Dan is having a hard time living a comfortable life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long- like the longest I've written in ages. I'm sorry.

_Sixteen years after Phil found the stone;   eight years after Dan's bread lesson..._

Phil swallows nervously as he runs his fingers over the glowing blue stone. He's had it for years- since he was four. His parents forbade him to mess with it, but what they don't know can't hurt, right? He's twenty now, but he's still lost with what it does. All he knows is...

  1. Keep it hidden
  2. Don't play with it
  3. That's his name
  4. It changes color when he touches it, but not with anyone else.



"Come on, you little bugger," he mutters, tapping it on the table. The stone glows a little brighter, but otherwise it remains unchanged. He groans, shaking his overgrown hair from his eyes. "Please?"

The candle on the table burns out instead, leaving the room pitch black as the stone's light fades.

"Crap," Phil mumbles, fumbling for a match. He can't see in the darkness, and he drops the stone. "Fuck!" He bites his lip as the swear word slips- he knows his mother wouldn't approve. He feels for it, but his fingers slide beneath a tear in the rug. They catch on a ring, and he instinctively pulls up. 

A secret room?

Phil cautiously reaches down into the small space, his fingers closing around a thick book.

A secret compartment.

He pulls the book up, setting it on the floor and replacing the cover. He lets the rug fall back and feels for the matches. He finds them and relights his candle, blowing a layer of dust from the cover of the book.

 _Magic and Sorcery, First Edition_ by Robert L. Varanasi.

Varanasi? Phil frowns. He's heard that name before, but where? He opens the book. Perhaps reading will spark his memory.

_Table of Contents_

  * An Introduction to Magic
  * History of Runestones
  * The Art of Incantations
  * Light Spells
  * Levitation Spells
  * Time Spells



The list goes on and on, so Phil flips to the introduction, intrigued.

_**An Introduction to Magic** _

_Before you begin this book, it is worth noting that not everyone is able to do magic of all kinds, or even at all. Many sorcerers find that they excel at one specific type of magic._

_Magic is a bond between a sorcerer and the world around them. By forging this bond, sorcerers are able to manipulate the world around them._

_There are two different types of magic- incantation and rune. In this book, both will be explained._

_May your studies be fruitful._

_~Robert L. Varanasi_

Phil picks up the stone from where it rolled away. He looks it over, frowning slightly.

Is it possible...

He doesn't let himself finish the thought.

_**History of Runestones** _

_Rune magic is among the oldest of the ancient magics. Devilishly hard to master yet incredibly useful, runestones are rare. Many are found by their user at a young age, and respond only to them. The type of response may vary, and includes- but is not limited to..._

  * _Changing colour when held by a mage or sorcerer_
  * _Appearing as a normal stone when observed by non-magical entities_
  * _Glowing faintly when gazed upon by a mage or sorcerer_



_If a mage or sorcerer finds a runestone, the stone is tied to them for life. It cannot be transferred, nor can it be destroyed. It will always appear when summoned. Runestones require no incantation for use, but do require a keen mind and many years of practice._

**_The Art of Incantations_ **

_Incantations are slightly easier than runestones. One must speak them clearly, though, for a single syllable can completely change the meaning of the spell. Most incantations are in Latin, a language no longer used in the world, but fundamentally important all the same. A basic understanding of the language is recommended for mages or sorcerers looking to learn incantated magic._

Phil flips to the light magic page.

_**Light Spells** _

_Light magic is the simplest of the spells. It enables the caster- as well as their surrounding companions- to see in any type of darkness, up to absolute. Runestones may be lit if the caster thinks the spell, while incantators need speak it. There are many different light spells, each with a different duration, including- but not limited to..._

  * _Starfire_
  * _Illumination_
  * _Sunrise_
  * _Luminescence_
  * _Crystalline Skies_



_Starfire_

_Starfire is a basic spell, lasting only five minutes._

_Incantation: Stella ignis._

Basic? Surely Phil can handle that.

" _Stella ignis!_ " he hisses, and the candle goes out from the force of his breath. Instead of being trapped in darkness, though, a warm red-orange light fills the room. Phil gasps, shocked by the fact it actually worked. "Oh, my God."

He turns back to the page, hungrily poring over every word.

_ Illumination _

_Illumination is a slightly more difficult spell, lasting ten minutes._

_Incantation: Inradiatio_

_Sunrise_

_Sunrise, if casted correctly, can last up to twenty minutes. Most sorcerers find that it lasts a mere fifteen, but with practice, one may be able to extend the life of the spell._

_Incantation: Aequaliter Nubila solis Ortus_

_Luminescence_

_Perhaps the most difficult of the light spells, Luminescence can last up to a full half hour. However, a misspoken syllable may result in explosions or something otherwise unpleasant._

_Incantation: Lumine insigniores finxere_

_Crystalline Skies_

_No longer taught in most regions, Crystalline Skies is a dangerous spell to cast. It-_

Phil groans as he notices the smudged ink on the page, making the rest of the words illegible. His light is going out again, so he relights his candle. A thrill runs through him at the realisation.

He can do magic.

He picks up the stone, biting his lip as he looks it over. If it is a runestone, then can he...

 _Inradiatio_ , he thinks. The stone stays it's low blue colour, and Phil sighs disappointedly. He sets it down and flips to a random page.

_**Dark Magic** _

_Among the most dangerous, difficult, and impractical of the magics, dark magic is illegal in most regions. Sorcerers experienced in it may be able to summon demons, spirits and any other number of supernatural beings, as well as see into the future and past, but it comes at a cost._ _What that cost is remains unknown to mages and sorcerers who do not practice it._

That's the end of that section, but Phil is intrigued. He resolves to find out more about this type of magic when he can. It's not that he wants to practice it, of course, but rather that he finds it compelling in a way that he can't describe.

This might be the most exciting thing to happen to him in sixteen years.

***

"I don't want to!" Dan shouts angrily. "My God, why can't you understand that?

"Daniel, we raised you better than this!" Marcus says indignantly, towering over his son. "You're sixteen years old- start acting like it."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't want to be a shopkeeper?" Dan fires back. "That maybe I don't want to be a tailor? No, it didn't! You don't care about what I want with my life- it's about the family's honour and all that!"

"Watch your tone, young man," Amy warns him. Dan scoffs, and Sarah gives him a warning look from where she stands in the corner. She shakes her head microscopically, and Dan sighs dejectedly. Sarah is the only person he's willing to listen to- and that's because she listens to him.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly, brushing his hair from his face. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"Of course not," Amy says, giving him a small smile. Marcus shakes his head.

"We only want you to live a long and happy life, Dan," he admits. "I don't believe you could do that in the Lower Town."

"The Lower Town is home to some hardworking people," Dan points out. "I don't want a comfy, cosy life! That's what you guys don't seem to fully understand. I  _want_ to work, to get my hands dirty. I want to create things myself and sell them, rather than selling what other people made. I want to create my _own_ name, rather than rely on the one being handed to me."

"We'll talk about this at a later time, Daniel," Amy tells him. "Please leave." Dan exits the room, grinding his teeth together. Sarah follows soon after.

"I really don't understand you," she admits, pushing a strand of dark hair from her face. "Most people would kill for the chance to live as a Merchant, you know."

"I'm not most people," Dan replies. She purses her lips, and Dan looks down. "I'm sorry. I must seem like a brat to you- I know your family's had it rough."

"No, it's an admirable quality, your work ethic," Sarah says. "You just confuse me at times. If I were you, I would gladly take the job, but you're really not happy doing it, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Dan answers, leaning against the wall. "It's not what I want, not what I need."

"Then don't do it," she says simply. "If you aren't happy with your life, it's not worth living."

"Are  _you_ happy?" Dan asks. Sarah smiles warmly.

"I am," she assures him. "I have a wonderful family to take care of, a place to live, food to eat... that's more than I would have dared hope for."

"Let me help you," Dan pleads. "Let me help in the kitchen, or with the chores. I need to do something more than live a cushy life."

"I can't let you," Sarah tells him sadly. "It's not my place, unfortunately. I'm paid to take care of you and your brother as your parents see fit, and I'm afraid they wouldn't allow it."

"I suppose," Dan whispers. He smiles wryly. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble, or fired."

"You like me?"

"Of course I do- you're the only one around here who listens to a word I say."

"The same goes for you, Dan the Panini Man."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Eight years and you're still going with it. You frustrate me at times, but I love you, so..."

"You love me?"

"As a friend, of course," Dan assures the maid.

"Ah." Sarah smirks. "I love you as well- as a friend," she adds, mocking Dan. He laughs. "I'd better go clean the kitchen. You're coming to help, I assume?"

"Will you let me?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't- you'll do what you want no matter what I say. So are you coming or not?"

"Of course I am."

"Then let's go, Dan the Panini Man."

"I  _hate_ you."


	3. I Guess It's Just Another One Of Those Days Where I'm Missing Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is feeling pretty confident about his abilities.  
> The same can't be said for Dan...  
> ...until he meets Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from
> 
> Another One Of Those Days  
> Cavetown  
> Lemon Boy  
> 2018
> 
> (GO LISTEN TO LEMON BOY RIGHT NOW. ABANDON THIS STORY AND LISTEN TO THE WHOLE ALBUM. I'LL WAIT. I KNOW IT CAME OUT FOUR DAYS AGO BUT I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO IT ON REPEAT SINCE IT'S RELEASE AND IT'S GORGEOUS AND NOW I'M WILLING TO SPREAD THE WORD AND SHARE ROBBIE'S BEAUTIFUL WORK.)
> 
> __  
> [Lemon Boy](cavetown.bandcamp.com)  
> 

_Four months later_

Phil slips out the window silently, adjusting his grip on his bag. He lands in the soft dirt and stands, brushing off his trousers before starting towards the woods. It takes a while to get there, but once he does, it's well worth it. No one ever dares to enter the trees for fear of what lives there. Phil's not afraid, though.

 _Aequaliter nubila solis ortus_ , he thinks, closing his hand around the stone in his pocket. When he pulls it out, it's glowing a warm yellow, illuminating the ground in front of him. He grins, beyond proud of himself. He hasn't dared to try  _Luminescence_ yet, for fear of accidentally destroying the house,  but he's able to hold up  _Sunrise_  for a full seventeen minutes when casting by rune. When incantating, he can keep it for the entire twenty.

Phil's been practicing every night after bed, studying the books he found with vigor. He's learned all sorts of things, including what he wanted- dark magic.

Phil's never casted a dark spell, but a part of him wants to try. That's why he's sneaking out tonight. He'll cast one or two, try out  _Luminescence_ , and return home, his family none the wiser.

He finds a small clearing and kneels on the ground, pulling out a book. He opens it to the page he bookmarked, licking his lips as he reads over it.

_**How To Cast a Dark Spell** _

_Dark magic is dangerous, but not evil. Named after the Dark Knights of Iverson (see p. 402, paragraph 13, subsection A), it can be an invaluable tool. Mages and sorcerers well-versed in it may be able to_

  * _Summon demons, spirits and other supernatural beings,_
  * _look into the past,_
  * _glimpse the future,_
  * _cause non-magical and magical entities alike to see things,_
  * _obtain information,_
  * _see the world around them,_
  * _influence the decisions of others, and even_
  * _kill without a trace._



_For these reasons, sorcerers well-versed in dark magic are often valuable assets during times of war._

_In order to cast a dark spell, one must first find a clear and deserted area._

"Clear and deserted, check," Phil mumbles, pushing his hair from his face.

_Most dark spells are cast during the night, due to an old superstition saying any spell cast when there is no light is bound to work. First, place candles in a triangle formation and light them. This is called a Devil's Triangle._

Phil digs through his bag, pulling out three candles. He maps out an equalateral triangle and places the candles where the sides would meet.

" _Ignium_ ," he whispers. The candles ignite themselves, and he smirks as the wind shifts just slightly.

_Next, connect the candles with blood._

Phil sighs, grabbing a knife. He brings it to his finger, slicing open the skin. It stings just a bit, and he squeezes his finger as he drops blood between the candles. There's another shift in the wind when he finishes, and Phil can hear indistinct whispers that weren't there before. He presses his finger to his shirt, stopping the blood flow as he continues to read.

_Then, step into the triangle and cast the following incantation. It must be spoken correctly (as rune magic is non-compatable), or else it will not work._

_Omnes tenebrae Ave de domino, natus est in chao et fabricata est in corde hominis. Accipio nec metus consociata et ad hoc genus magicae. Salve. Te vincere a crustulum._

_After this, cast your spell (see Spells, p. 120)._

Phil bites his lip, reading over the spell carefully. When he's established he's saying it correctly and can remember it, he steps into the triangle. The whispers get louder, and a shiver runs through him.

" _Omnes tenebrae Ave de domino, natus est in chao et fabricata est in corde hominis_ ," he chants, closing his eyes. The wind howls louder, and a shrill ringing fills the air. " _Accipio nec metus consociata et ad hoc genus magicae. Salve. Te vincere a crustulum!_ " Lightning tears through the sky, and Phil gasps as shadows snake down the trees. He turns, his heart racing as one reaches for him. It hisses and veers to the left, and suddenly the air is filled with shadowy figures and screeching laughter. Phil grins wildly, a rush of pride flowing through him as he lets the shadows surround him.

He did it. He accomplished the prerequisites for casting a spell from the most difficult and finicky type of magic of all. Now all that's left is to cast the spell itself.

" _Placere animadverto me praeterita!_ " he cries. The shadows twist and the world suddenly drops, and Phil groans, covering his eyes. His stomach twists and he feels ill. When he opens his eyes, the world is white clouds, and he bites his lip.

 _June first, 2123, hour nine, minute seven, Lester household, Lower Town, Hidden Falls_ , he thinks.

The clouds condense and colour until he's standing in his kitchen again. The sun shines from the windows on the floor, warming his skin. He steps forward, watching a thin figure enter the room. Light hair over pale skin, blue eyes sweeping over everything in the room and claiming it as his own.

It's Phil, two days earlier.

He watches himself sit at the table and grab a piece of fruit. He steps closer, waving a hand in front of his face. Past Phil doesn't acknowledge him, and he watches, captivated, as Past Phil lifts the apple to his mouth, his hand and fruit passing through Current Phil's arm.

Suddenly, the kitchen disappears in a puff of smoke, and Phil gasps. He watches as the clouds swirl around him, engulfing him in white. He coughs and fans it away, gagging as the white smoke chokes him, smothering him and stealing his breath. He spits, covering his mouth and nose as he sinks to his knees. He gags, and he vomits as the world tilts violently. He pulls his head against his chest, closing his eyes.

And then it's over.

He sits back up, feeling slightly dizzy and light headed, but otherwise unharmed. He flexes his fingers as the wind blows out the candles, and the hissing whispers halt abruptly.

" _Frigus_ ," he whispers, and the wax cools and hardens instantly. He shoves the book, candles and knife back in his bag. The moon is bright enough to see by, so he stands.

"Are you- are you okay?" a timid voice asks. Phil spins around, the sudden motion leaving him tilting dangerously. He grabs a tree trunk to steady himself, eyes focusing on a young boy. The boy's brown eyes are worried and his hair is wild. Phil doesn't know how long he's been there, what all he saw.

"Yeah," Phil mumbles. "I'm fine." The boy frowns.

"Liar," he says after a moment. "You're about to faint."

"Am not," Phil argues, letting go of the tree in an attempt to prove the boy wrong. The second he does, though, his legs give out, and the world goes dark.

***

Dan watches silently as a young man, probably a few years older than himself, steps into a triangle. He holds his breath as the man utters words in a language he can't understand, and then the world falls dark. Dan gasps- he can't see a thing. There's an unholy chorus of screaming and laughing in the air, filling Dan's ears and consuming his soul. He covers his ears to block out the sound, but it doesn't help. It's as if the sound is not coming from the outside, but rather from inside him.

Suddenly, it all goes silent.

Dan watches as the man falls to his knees, covering his ears. He retches, and he looks ill. After a long moment, he whispers something, picking up the candles that are no longer lit and placing them inside a bag. He shoves a book and knife in along with them, standing. He's unsteady, shaking violently and breathing shallowly. Dan's no doctor, but he can tell this man won't make it back to town.

"Are you alright?" he asks. His voice comes out as a squeak, though, and he clears his throat. "Are you- are you okay?" he calls, a little louder. The man turns quickly, and Dan notices for the first time that his light hair is now black as the sky above as he grabs ahold of a tree to steady himself.

"Yeah," he says, his voice unsteady. "I'm fine."

"Liar," Dan says, stepping closer. "You're about to faint."

"Am not," the man argues. As if trying to prove his point, he releases the tree- and promptly falls into a dead faint. Dan gasps, startled, and rushes over to him. He presses his fingers against the man's pale neck, feeling for a pulse.

There's a strong beat beneath his skin, and Dan lets out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He sticks his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small vial. He pours a couple drops over the man's lips, and a couple seconds pass before he draws in a deep breath and coughs weakly, sitting up. Dan has a million questions to ask.

"Told you so," is what comes out first. The man scoffs, raking a hand through his hair. He stares at a piece that's falling in his eyes, his mouth dropping open in shock. "Yeah, I was going to ask about that."

"Can't answer," the man replies, looking up at Dan with curious eyes. "Who are you?"

"Dan," Dan answers simply. "You?"

"Phil," the man replies. "What you'd give me?"

"An elixir," Dan explains, showing him the bottle. "From my dad's shop." Phil's eyes flick across Dan's face, and he frowns.

"Ah," he says quietly. "Merchant class." Dan scoffs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demands. Phil shrugs.

"Nothing," he replies. "Just an observation." Dan opens his mouth to say something, but bites back the bitter reply.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asks instead. Phil shrugs again. "Oh, that is total bullshit and you know it."

" _Language_ ," Phil snaps. "If you must know, though-" He stops, thinking better of whatever he was about to say.

"Magic," Dan realises. "That's what that was, yeah?"

"What's it to you?" Phil asks. Dan scoffs.

"Seeing as you could very well be  _dead_  if I hadn't showed up, you could be a little nicer," he says. "You realise that all sorts of creatures roam these parts, right?"

"So why are  _you_  here?" Phil shoots back. "Little bit out there, aren't you?"

"Had to get out," Dan explains with a shrug. "Family issues. I'd prefer if we left them alone." Phil nods.

"I understand," he acknowledges. He stands, still slightly unsteady.

"Careful," Dan says, helping him keep upright. "You want me to help you get back?" Phil shakes his head. "Well, too bad; I'm doing it anyway."

Phil takes one look at the expression of determination on Dan's face and doesn't bother arguing.

The trek back is slow. Phil relaxes over time, becoming more friendly towards Dan the longer they walk. Dan and Phil chat about their lives, trading information about the various subjects they're versed in. By the time they arrive at Phil's family's humble cottage-like home, the sun is coming over the horizon.

"You'll be alright?" Dan asks as Phil slides his bag in through his window.

"Yeah- thanks to you," Phil assures him. "I'm sorry about being rude. You startled me, but that's no excuse."

"It's fine," Dan laughs. "I'd have been the same way. It is pretty cool, though, the way you can do that. You said you saw the past?" Phil nods. "Seriously, that's insane."

"Probably won't do it again, though," Phil sighs. "I didn't enjoy that last part."

"You didn't look like you did, no," Dan acknowledges. Phil hoists himself up, clambering in through the window. He falls into his room, his head popping back up.

"Lester," he says quietly. Dan raises an eyebrow. "My last name. If you ever need anything, I'm here and forever in your debt. Ask for Phil Lester."

"Daniel Howell," Dan offers. "You can always do the same."

"I'll keep it in mind," Phil replies, giving Dan a lopsided smile. Dan smiles back. "You should probably get going- sun's rising."

"You'll have to show me more of what you can do," Dan requests. Phil thinks about it for a second, leaning forward.

"Meet me back in the woods tonight at dusk," he decides. "I'll do that."

"I'll be there," Dan agrees.

"Phil, are you up yet?" a woman calls from inside the house. Phil casts a glance back and whispers something, and Dan hears a click as a lock turns.

"Go!" Phil hisses, turning back to Dan. "Woods, dusk, tonight." Dan nods, running off as Phil shuts the window. He quickly makes his way through the Lower Town, entering the part of the Hidden Falls he lives in.

Called the Suburbia, after an old word that meant "the suburbs and their inhabitants viewed as a collective whole" (suburb defined as "an outlying district of a city, especially a residential one"), Dan has to admit the name sums it up nicely.

There's a bit of a stigma to being a merchant class family, particularly with the working class. Most of the Lower Town's inhabitants see the merchants as stuck up, spoiled and without want- lapdogs to the government. That's part of the reason Dan wants out. He doesn't like being labeled as a brat because of the family he was born in to, nor does he agree with the way things are run. He was sure Phil was the same- it's why he tensed when he observed his caste.

Phil didn't seem to care, though.

Dan sighs as he walks through the street.

"Good morning, Daniel!" a young girl greets. Dan blinks rapidly as a brunette comes bounding up to him. "You're up early."

"I could say the same for you, Dani," he replies, keeping the subject off himself. She shrugs.

"Couldn't sleep," she admits. "I decided to set up shop early while Mum and Dad sleep."

"That's kind of you," Dan says, smiling at her. Dani beams.

"I try," she replies. "Oh, hang on a second!" She disappears into the shop for a second, reappearing with a small bag. "Sarah needed thyme, right?"

"Um, yeah, she did," Dan answers, accepting the bag and handing her a couple silver coins. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Dani assures him, pocketing the money. "Have a good one!"

"You too," Dan calls as she runs off back into the shop. He sighs as he walks through the streets, slipping the small package in his pocket.

He's been friends with Dani for ages. They were practically raised together, living hardly five blocks away from each other. She always seems to know exactly what Dan needs- exactly when he needs it. It's an uncanny ability she has, almost supernatural in spirit.

Dan shivers at that thought.

He's not afraid of magic, of course. He is just... a bit wary. After seeing what it did to Phil, he was bound to be a little put off, but it's intriguing all the same. He always thought magic was part of a fairytale, something created by well meaning people to entertain their children and passed on over hundreds of generations.

And yet, it's there, real as life.

Dan enters his house, and Sarah looks up in surprise.

"Where have you been?" she hisses. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry," he apologises. "I had to get out."

"Next time, leave a note," Sarah requests, her anger melting away as Dan hugs her tightly. "Oh, we hug now?"

"It's been a crazy night," Dan admits, pulling back. Sarah grabs a broom and hands it to him.

"You can tell me all about it while you help me clean up," she says. Dan nods, and over the next couple hours, he recounts the story in as much detail as he can. When he finishes, Sarah is silent.

"That's what happened," Dan concludes, trying to prompt a response.

"Well, that explains why you look like you saw a ghost," Sarah says, giving him a sly smirk. "So, are you going out, then?"

"Of course," Dan answers. "Anything to escape this place, if only for a moment."

"I knew it." Sarah picks up a dusty rag, shaking it out at the window. "Have fun."

"That's it?" he asks. "Have fun? You're not going to tell me he's probably planning to sacrifice me to Satan or something?"

"Seems like you already know that's a risk," Sarah points out. "What do you want me to say?" She turns, clutching at her chest dramatically. "How dare you consort with sorcerers! You shall bring a curse upon this family!" She shakes her head, her dark curls bouncing. "You should know by now that I won't tell you what you can and can't do, Daniel, nor will I ever try to persuade you to do anything."

"I was prepared for a whole lecture on why this was a bad idea," Dan admits.

"Maybe that's because  _you_  think it's a bad idea."

"It probably is, honestly."

"It might also be the best choice you've ever made."

"That's true."

"So, what'll it be?"

"I'll go."

"You really are a strange character, Daniel Howell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dani for letting me steal her and drop her in this crazy world. :)


	4. A Light In The Dark Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil hang out in the woods together, two years later.

_Present day_

"Stop!" Dan laughs as Phil splashes him with water. "Ugh, you're soaking me!"

"Come on, admit it and I'll stop!" Phil teases.

"Never!" Dan cries, shrieking as Phil shoves him into the river. He gasps as he pops up for air, shaking water from his hair. "You bitch!"

"You love me," Phil replies lightly,  going to help Dan out of the water. Dan pulls him in, though, and Phil yelps. "Seriously?"

"You love me," Dan says, mocking Phil. Phil rolls his eyes, but he can't help the smile that crosses his face.

"Yeah, that's true," he admits, throwing an arm around the younger boy. "Otherwise I'd have killed you already."

"You think you could?" Dan asks. "Because I don't."

"Fear me," Phil teases. "I am the dark lord Satan."

"Oh, are you?" Dan asks, pretending to quake fearfully. "Yeah, you're terrifying."

"I am," Phil argues. "I could kill you."

"So could a sheep, or a cow, or a sword, or another person," Dan points out. "You're not that special." Phil sticks his tongue out.

"You'll never find someone like me, Daniel," he assures the younger boy. "I am one in a million."

"Who told you that?" Dan asks, smirking. "Your mum?"

"Actually shut up," Phil scoffs. "It was your mum, for your information." Dan laughs uproariously, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh, my God!" he cries, climbing up onto the riverbank. "Wow! You're a riot, Lester."

"Yeah, your mum hates me," Phil sighs, joining Dan.

"She doesn't  _hate_ you," Dan assures him. "She just... doesn't... like you... that much," he finishes lamely.

"Like I said- she hates me," Phil repeats. "Lucky for you-and for me- my mum doesn't dislike you. She tells me all the time she wishes you were her son."

"She does  _not_ ," Dan denies. One look at Phil's pained face tells him that it's the truth, though. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Phil says, plastering a bright smile on his face. "I don't think she means she doesn't want me."

"Of course not- anybody'd be lucky to have you and all your eccentric weirdness in their life," Dan tells Phil. Phil smiles at him, raking a hand through his hair. The smile suddenly falls, though.

"You still haven't told your family, have you?" he asks. Dan shakes his head, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "You can't keep it hidden forever, you know."

"I know, and I'm not going to," Dan promises him. "It's just that I don't think my family would be too keen on my being friends with a sorcerer. They're already on edge with you being in the working class, so why add another reason in there?"

"I don't see why my caste matters," Phil admits. "I really don't understand it. I'm a good person- or I like to think so, anyway- and I'm not mad at you for being born as a shopkeeper's kid."

"You are a good person," Dan assures Phil. "I've never seen you use magic for any purpose other than to help others." Phil raises an eyebrow. "Okay, and curiosity." Dan shivers as the wind blows through the trees.

" _Siccum_ ," Phil incants, and Dan sighs in content as his clothes dry instantly.

"Thanks," he says.

"Not an issue," Phil replies. They sit there for a while, the silence hanging in the air. "Do you ever wonder if there's a greater purpose for us?" he blurts.

"Huh?" Dan asks, confused. "What?"

"Do you ever wonder if there's a point in our lives?" Phil continues. "Ever wonder why we are the way we are?"

"Always," Dan admits. "I don't like to dwell on it, though."

"Yeah," Phil whispers. "Me neither."

"Why do you ask?" Dan quips. Phil shrugs.

"It was nagging at me," he explains. "Wouldn't leave me alone. I had to get it out there. You know what I'm saying?"

"Unfortunately," Dan replies, lying down in the grass. Phil does the same, resting his hands over his stomach.

"It's just... odd," he says quietly. "I'm no one special, yet I have a wonderful family, a great friend, incredible powers. How is that right?"

"There's _got_ to be a reason," Dan tells Phil, watching the clouds. "I mean, you're worth more than you say you are." Phil turns over, his blue eyes flicking up and down Dan's face. Dan can't read his expression.

"The same goes for you, Daniel Howell," Phil says after a moment. Dan gives him a small smile. "You are worth more than the world could ever _possibly_ give you."

"Thank you," he whispers, graciously accepting the compliment. "That means a lot to me."

"I really mean it," Phil continues, his cheeks flushing a bright shade of pink. "You're everything to me."

"You're ruining this," Dan warns. Phil lets out a wry laugh.

"Sorry," he apologises, lying back again. "I always do."

"No, it's fine," Dan assures him. "It was just getting a little weird, a little awkward. I like you and you're my best friend and all, but I have my limit when it comes to wholesomeness, Lester."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Phil says quickly. "Oh, God- you probably think I was coming on to you!" Dan blushes, his face turning a bright red.

"No!" he cries. "No, I didn't think that at all!"

"You hate me!" Phil moans, covering his face with his hands. "I know you do!"

"What?" Dan questions. "I don't hate you, Phil! I could never hate you!" Phil peers at him through his fingers.

"You mean that?" he asks shyly. Dan smiles warmly.

"I do," he answers, sitting up. He picks up his jacket, pulling it on. "Come on- I'll walk you back."

"Okay," Phil agrees, grabbing his bag and standing. He helps Dan to his feet before slinging the bag over his shoulder. They walk in silence for a moment, and suddenly Phil starts laughing.

"What?" Dan demands. "What's funny?"

"You realise that it was two years ago- today!- that we met?" Phil asks. Dan's eyes widen comically.

"Oh, my God!" he cries. "It is isn't it?" Phil nods. "I offered to walk you back and we talked the whole time about the most random stuff."

"Yeah," Phil agrees. "A lot has happened since then, hasn't it?"

"A bit," Dan acknowledges. "You almost got arrested that one time when my dad saw you carrying my bag. He thought you'd kidnapped me or something!"

"Yeah, and then I sat there and pleaded that I was only holding it while you grabbed something and he nearly beat me up!" Phil adds, giggling. "Your family scares the stuffing out of me at times!"

"What about yours?" Dan fires back. "That first time I came over for dinner and your dad was sure you'd gone queer and I was your boyfriend? That was humiliating!" Phil laughs, but the sound is slightly different.

"Absolutely," he agrees. "What about when my mum insisted that you stay the night and we had to sneak you out through the window so your parents wouldn't freak out?"

"That was horrible," Dan groans. "I came home covered in dirt and my mother was absolutely horrified. 'Were you raised in a barn?'" he mocks. "She's insatiable!"

"I know the feeling," Phil sighs. He stops outside his house, looking at Dan with bright eyes. "You'd better go before my mum sees you or she'll never let you go!"

"I know," Dan laughs. "See you around, Lester."

"See you around, Howell," Phil returns, entering the house. His mother is on him instantly.

"Was that Daniel I heard?" she asks. Phil shrugs. "Philip, you're allowed to invite him in!"

"He had to leave," Phil answers simply. "He has his own family, Mum." He pushes past her, entering his bedroom. "I'm not feeling too well," he explains, noticing her expression of hurt. "I'll see you in the morning." He closes the door, sighing as he sinks down onto the floor. He holds his head in his hands.

 _You're an idiot_ , he tells himself.  _If Dan didn't know you liked him before he definitely does now. Did you_ have _to say that? "You mean everything to me." Jesus Christ, Philip. That's the gayest thing you could have possibly uttered! And then saying "you probably think I'm coming on to you!" Honestly! That only brought attention to it, so if he hadn't noticed, he definitely did after that!_

He groans, pulling himself to his feet and flopping onto his bed.

Phil really hates himself sometimes.

***

Dan silently enters the living room, and his mother looks up at his arrival.

"Where have  _you_ been?" she asks. Dan shrugs. "Don't lie to me, boy- you know exactly where you were."

"I was in the woods," he answers. It's not a lie, not technically- it's just selecting among truths.

"Why?" Marcus asks. Dan sinks into a chair, staring at his hands. "Daniel, you were asked a question. Why?"

"Because," Dan says simply. "Why does it matter?"

"Were you hanging out with that boy again?" Amy asks. Dan doesn't answer. "You were, weren't you?"

"What if I was?" Dan challenges, looking up.

"Daniel, you know how we feel about his kind," Marcus says, and Dan can  _feel_ the disapproving lecture in the air.

"He's a good guy," Dan argues. "Look past his social status and see  _Phil_ , not his caste. You're biased!"

"It's not a bias if it's based in truth," Marcus says simply.

"What  _truth?_ " Dan scoffs. "If you wanted an opinion based in truth you wouldn't discriminate against the working class! You would accept them, like you do the government and merchant classes!"

"They're uncultured and uncivilised, and I don't want you messing around with that!" Amy tells him sharply.

"Jesus _Christ!_ " Dan shouts. "Phil is an incredible man and I'm lucky to have him in my life!"

"Man?" Amy repeats. "Exactly how old is this person?" Dan's cheeks burn hotly as he bites his lip.

"He's twenty two," Dan answers slowly.

"You don't think he's a little  _old_ for you, son?" Marcus asks. Dan's head snaps up.

"It's not like we're sleeping together!" he shouts angrily. "You say it like he's a pedophile or something!"

"Nobody said anything about sex!" Marcus replies. "Got a guilty conscious, Daniel?"

" _No!_ " Dan cries. "We're just friends! There's no romantic relationship between us- never has been, never will be!" Marcus and Amy share a glance, and Dan stares at his hands, fuming silently.

It pisses him off, having his family scrutinise every decision and choice he makes. It's his life, isn't it? If he  _were_ dating Phil, what would it matter?

Not that Dan likes him romantically, of course.

"Good," Marcus finally says. "I wouldn't let you anywhere near him if you were dating him."

 _Like you would let me near him as is_ , Dan thinks bitterly.  _You're acting like you're being kind, like you're giving me something, but it's not your choice, Dad._

_It's my fucking life and I get to choose how I live it._


	5. Never Mind The Darkness, We'll Find A Way ('Cause Nothing Lasts Forever, Even Cold November Rain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Awakening again...  
> Dan and Phil just won't tolerate it this month.

_Dan watches as the world goes dark. The deafening roar fills his ears. It's coming, it's here for him. He's going to die. He feels the hot breath on the skin of his neck, and the sharp fangs pierce the skin of his neck. He screams in pain as he feels the blood pour down his throat, painting him a disgustingly sickening shade of red. His breathing slows as he collapses, the Beast sinking it's claws and teeth into his body and tearing him apart limb by limb._

"Fuck!" Dan gasps suddenly as his back comes in contact with the floor, the impact knocking the air out of him. He wheezes for air, trying to reorient himself. His heart slows down as he takes deep breaths.

He's in his room, not in the cave. He's safe, he's not going to die. Of course not. He's no criminal, so why would he be in the Wilderness' cave systems?

Dan lets out a sigh of relief. He's fine. Why wouldn't he be?

There's no point in trying to go back to sleep, so Dan stands and gathers his clothes, drawing a bath. He washes the sweat away from his skin, taking extra time with his hair. The cool water calms him, and he sighs as he gets out and dresses. He pulls on a grey tunic, letting the sleeves fall over his hands before pulling on a pair of trousers over his pants. Dan pulls on a pair of socks and shoes, lacing up his boots tightly.

Since no one else is up yet, he may as well pop in to say hello to Sarah and then drop by Phil's.

"You're up early," Sarah observes as Dan enters the room. "Did I miss something?"

"No," Dan answers simply, his voice hoarse. Sarah frowns.

"Are you feeling okay, Daniel?" she asks, touching his forehead gently. "You don't sound too good."

"I'm fine," Dan assures her, clearing his throat. "Just tired."

"Nightmares?" Sarah asks. Dan nods. "I thought it was you I heard, but I didn't want to wake you."

"You should have," Dan mutters. "It'd have been welcome."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sarah says. "You're off to see the Lester family, I assume?" Dan nods. "Have fun, then."

"I'll try," he says, starting towards the door. Dan stops, turning back towards Sarah. "Do me a favour and don't tell my parents about the nightmares," he requests. "They wouldn't understand."

"Of course not," Sarah replies. "Your wish is my command." She gives a joking little curtsy. Dan rolls his eyes, but he smiles anyway. "I'll see you later, Dan." Dan nods, exiting the flat. The Suburbia is deserted at this time, but it'll soon be flooded again. Dan makes his way to the Lower Town, and Phil waves him over from the garden.

"Hello!" Phil greets, pulling Dan close. Dan hugs him back, breathing in the familiar scent of Phil. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Dan lies. "You?"

"Well, it's Harvest, so I have to get up three hours early and work two hours later," Phil explains. "It could be worse, though. Quite tired, though." Dan nods, and Phil frowns. "You're not looking too great, Dan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dan mumbles. He doesn't want to tell Phil- Phil won't understand, he'll make Dan feel inferior. He won't grasp what it about this event that has Dan feeling like the world is ending.

Dan doesn't even understand.

"You didn't sleep well," Phil observes, tilting Dan's face up towards the early morning light. Dan makes a sound of protest, but Phil bites his lip. "Nightmares," he finally says. "You had nightmares." Dan yanks back from Phil's touch, his face burning.

"So?" he sneers. "Go ahead and make fun of me, then." Phil looks taken aback.

"What?" he asks. "No, I'm not making fun of you. I had them, too." The fire drains from Dan's bones.

"Oh," is all he can say. "I didn't know." Phil shrugs.

"Nothing I make too known," he replies, leaning on his rake. "The Awakening?" Dan nods. "Me too."

"It feels wrong," Dan admits. "It's condemning people who haven't been tried. It's playing God, in a sense."

"No, I understand," Phil sighs. "I know one of the women who's there today- Margaret Green. She was arrested for underage prostitution." He notes Dan's surprised face. "It's surprisingly common in the Lower Town. Marge couldn't take care of her family. Her mother was bedridden, her father deceased, and she had two baby brothers. What else could she do?"

"She could have applied for a loan," Dan offers. Phil raises an eyebrow. "That's what the merchants do, anyway."

"The banks don't like us working class citizens too much," Phil admits. "My brother Martyn applied for one years ago, trying to get the money to start a family with his girlfriend. He wanted to marry her properly- figured she deserved it- and wanted to buy a little house and have a couple children. He only just got a rejection notice last month."

"I see," Dan says quietly. "I had no idea."

"It's fine," Phil replies. "They keep their biases hidden well, the government class." He frowns. "It's not fair, really, that they would sentence someone to death for trying to make ends meet for their family."

"A crime is still a crime, I suppose," Dan sighs. "Though I agree with you one hundred percent."

"I could have ended up the same way," Phil admits quietly. "If they found out about my usage of unregistered magic, I could be put to death as well."

"Register yourself, then," Dan pleads. "I would be heartbroken if you died."

"It costs a _lot_ of money," Phil explains. "At least thirty silver for a _year_. My family can't afford that!"

"I'll pay it, then," Dan tells him. "I'm unwilling to let you put yourself at risk like this."

" _No!_ " Phil hisses. "I won't accept it."

"Let me help you," Dan begs. "I can't sit back here knowing that if someone overhears you they can put you to death." Phil casts a glance around the streets, his blue eyes sweeping over everything.

"No," he whispers. "I can't accept it. Anyway, my use of dark magic would invalidate my registration- they would kill me immediately if they found out."

"I don't know what to do with you, Phil," Dan admits. "I really don't."

"That makes two of us, then," Phil says lightly, trying to bring the conversation back to a more stable place. "Did you want to come in and have breakfast? Mum made pancakes," he adds, giving Dan a lopsided grin.

"Oh,  _hell_ yes," Dan answers, watching Phil lean his rake against the house. "Your mum makes the best pancakes in the Hidden Falls."

"I already knew that, Daniel!" Michelle calls, popping her head out of the door. "Come on in and help yourself!" Dan and Phil enter the house, sitting at the small table in the kitchen. A plate of pancakes sits in the middle, complete with maple syrup.

"You brought out the syrup," Phil observes. "You like him that much, huh?"

"Oh, don't be silly, Philly," Michelle chides, giving Phil a warning look as the pair sit at the table. "Where's your father and your brother?"

"Haven't seen them," Phil answers.

"Martyn!" Michelle shouts. "Andrew! Food's done!"

"Be there in a second!" Martyn calls back.

"Hang on!" Andrew shouts.

"Men!" Michelle sighs. "Never know what punctuality is, do they?" Dan giggles, and she realises what she said. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think about that!"

"No, it's fine!" Dan assures her. "We really don't, do we, Phil?"

"Nope," Phil agrees happily. "It makes life more interesting that way."

"Well," Michelle says, handing Dan and Phil plates, "don't just sit there! Eat!"

***

An hour later, the food is polished off and the Lester family- plus Dan- is laughing heartily at Martyn's work stories.

"And then," he continues, "the lady tells me she paid for gold!"

" _No_ ," Dan gasps, leaning forward. "What happened next?"

"I told her it  _was_ gold- _silver_ gold!" Martyn cries. The table bursts into laughter again, and Dan wipes tears from his eyes.

"That's amazing!" he gasps out. "If we tried that, we'd get whacked with a stick!"

"She actually thought I was serious, too," Martyn sighs. "Like there's such thing as silver gold!"

"That's hilarious," Andrew tells his son, clearing the dishes. Dan stands, gathering up plates as well. "No, Daniel, you don't need to help. You're our guest."

"Please," Dan replies, carrying them to the wash basin. "It's my pleasure. It's the least I can do after that amazing breakfast." Michelle beams with pride.

" _Keep_ him," she whispers to Phil. "He's a good one. If you have to date a boy, make it that one." Phil's face goes red, and he glares at his mother.

"I'm not gay," he hisses back, "and I don't like Dan." Michelle hums knowingly, standing and grabbing a washcloth.

"And I'm not wiping off a table," she replies, beginning to wipe down the table.

" _Stop it!_ " Phil whispers. "You're so embarrassing!" Before Michelle can reply- and thankfully before Dan overhears the conversation- a bell tolls loudly. "Well, there's the bell," Phil says normally. "We'd better get going to the Square."

"Probably a wise idea," Andrew acknowledges. "Let's go, then." The family- plus Dan- exit the house, locking it up behind them. "You know the way- onward march!"

"I love your family so much," Dan tells Phil, grinning at him. "They're so fun to be around."

"They love you too," Phil assures him, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I'm glad," Dan replies brightly.

 _Yeah, they love you and the idea of you becoming my significant other_ , Phil thinks bitterly.

"Hurry up!" Michelle urges. "We'll be late if you two don't pick up the pace!"

"We're hurrying!" Phil calls back, upping his speed to a jog. Dan does the same, his curly hair bouncing with every step. Eventually, the group makes it to the Square, and they intergrate themselves into the group of Hidden Falls citizens.

The speakers crackle to life as a government worker takes the stage.

"Welcome back, citizens of the Hidden Falls. This is the forty fourth monthly Awakening," she says.

"First, a brief history on the Awakening. Designed by the Odyssey to purge the world of crime, the Awakening is a monthly event designed to execute the criminals.

"This month, the following are put to death.

"1. Jon-Michael Lamphrey, for theft.

"2. Margaret Green, for underage prostitution.

"3. Genos Veranda, for attempted rape.

"4. Hailey Hyde, for murder.

"5. Derek Yellman, for kidnapping."

The list goes on and on, and with each new name, Phil feels a little more sick. He could have been on this list, and he could still be next month. It's only a matter of time before he's found out.

"Stop!" he shouts, the words tearing through the air from his mouth without permission. "Stop!" The government worker looks at him in surprise, and Dan gapes at him.

"Phil," Michelle warns quietly. "Think long and hard about what you're doing."

"Who dares interrupt?" the government worker asks, her piercing eyes meeting Phil's. Phil swallows nervously, and suddenly Dan pipes up.

"Me," he says, his voice ringing loud and clear. "Daniel Howell, son of Amy and Marcus Howell."

"Dan, what are you doing?" Phil hisses.

"Saving your life," Dan replies quietly, "because you're an idiot, and I love you. I'm merchant class- they'll be less strict with me." Phil can't argue with the logic.

"What's your caste, Howell?" the government worker asks.

"Merchant," Dan answers readily. She sighs.

"You are fortunate that the Awakening is taking place as we speak, Mister Howell," she tells him. "Learn to watch your mouth.

"Next time, you may not be so lucky."


	6. If They Knew What I Thought And Felt About It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A government worker comes to have a "friendly" chat with Phil.

Phil is cleaning off the dishes when he hears the knock. He dries off his hands and makes his way to the door, opening it.

"Hello?" he says shyly as he peers out.

"Are you Phil Lester?" a man asks. Phil swallows nervously as he notices the rich blue of his attire, the way he holds himself. There's only one caste that wears that colour, and only one that gives off that aura of arrogance and pride.

Government.

 _Why on earth would there be a government worker here?_ Phil wonders.  _Why are they looking for me? Oh, God- he's here to arrest me, isn't he?_

"I-I am," he confirms. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to have a talk with you, son," the man tells him, giving Phil a smile that's probably meant to be comforting but instead makes Phil's skin crawl.

"Oh," he says slowly. "Did- did you maybe want to- want to, uh, come in?"

"I'd like that a lot," the man agrees. Phil moves out of the way, allowing the man to enter the house. He sits down at the table, motioning for Phil to do the same- as if it were his house and not Phil's. "My name is Liam Harinski."

"Hi," Phil replies simply. "I have a lot of work to do, so if you could please keep this as brief as possible, I'd greatly appreciate that. We don't all have a lot of free time." There. Now the man will cut to the chase, and Phil won't have to sit here drowning in panic.

"You're acquainted with the Howell family, correct?" Liam asks. Phil nods.

"Well, sort of," he admits. "I'm well acquainted with one member, yes."

"Which one?" Liam asks.

"Did something happen?" Phil asks, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"Nothing happened, son," Liam assures him. "I'm simply curious."

"Daniel," Phil answers, still not relaxing. "I'm friends with Daniel."

"Friends?" Liam quips. Phil nods. "You had said you were well acquainted with one member. I didn't realise you meant _that_ well acquainted. I'm surprised."

"Why?" Phil asks bitterly. "Because he's a shopkeeper's son and I'm a lowly farmer?" Liam looks taken aback.

"No, I didn't mean to imply anything like that," he says quickly. "The castes don't mean anything, after all."

 _Sure they don't_ , Phil thinks, not bothering to keep the scowl off his face.

"Why do you ask?" he says aloud.

"No reason at all," Liam answers hurriedly. Phil frowns. "Tell me, Phil, what do you do?"

"I'm a farmer," Phil explains through gritted teeth. "I've said this."

"And what do you do?"

"I  _farm_. It's kind of in the title."

"Do you enjoy your life?"

"Most days, yes." Liam raises an eyebrow.

"Most days?" he repeats. "Do you care to elaborate?"

"With all due respect, I do not," Phil replies simply. Liam nods.

"I see." He scribbles down a few notes into a small notepad, and Phil glances out the window nervously as a shadow passes over the panes. "Has something outside caught your attention?"

"What?" Phil asks. "No, nothing at all." He blinks quickly, trying to clear the dark shapes from his vision.

"Are you feeling alright, Phil?" Liam asks, frowning as Phil runs a hand through his hair. "You don't look too well."

"I'm fine," Phil assures him curtly. "I am just fine, trust me." Liam pockets his notebook and stands.

"If you're sure you're alright..." he says slowly.

"I am," Phil says. "Just a little tired."

"Well, before I leave, would you mind showing me around the house?" Liam requests. Phil looks up in surprise. "The government wants to get an idea of how our Lower Town citizens are living compared to those in the Suburbia," he explains. "That way we can help you."

 _Riiiiiight_ , Phil thinks dryly. _If "help" means drain us of everything we have and then some, then yes, I'm sure you will "help" us. It doesn't, though. However, I'm sure you will help. Help yourself, that is._

"I really don't think that's necessary," he tells Liam. "If that's all, then I have work to do." He stands and goes to exit, but Liam grabs his shoulder. "Let go of me," Phil says, his tone carefully measured. "I assure you, you will want to do as you're asked."

"Is that a _threat_ , Lester?" Liam asks, tightening his grip on Phil as he tries to yank himself free.

"It's not a threat," Phil answers, his voice low.

"Sure sounded like one. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Then you won't mind showing me around the house."

"This is an invasion of privacy and I refuse to allow it."

"Then Philip Michael Lester, you're hereby under arrest for undermining authority and threats of violence towards a government worker." Phil gives an expression of shock.

" _What?_ " he cries. "That's ridiculous! I never threatened you!"

"You most certainly did undermine authority, though," Liam says. "I'm a government official- you will do as I tell you to do, when you are told to do it." Phil swears under his breath.

"Fine," he spits. "This is the kitchen, if you couldn't tell. There's the front door."

"Ease up on the attitude, Lester," Liam warns.

"Over there is my brother's room, my parents' room, and my room," Phil continues. "There. You may leave now."

"Where  _are_ the rest of your family members?" Liam questions.

"Mum and Dad are in the fields out back and Martyn is at his job, repairing and restoring old metal objects," Phil explains, watching as Liam walks towards his room. "Don't go in there."

"Don't tell me where I can and cannot go," Liam tells Phil, opening the door. "Well, this is interesting. Phil, come here." Phil does, a feeling of dread in his stomach. He almost passes out as he notices that he didn't put away his books. "What are these?" Liam asks, picking up one of the books. Phil can't breathe. His chest is tight and his heart is racing.

He's signed his own death warrant by not putting those books away last night.

" _Dark Magic And How To Use It_ ," Liam reads. " _A History Of Runestones. Magic And Sorcery, Second Edition. Magic Through The Ages. A History Of Dark Magic. The Art Of Incantations. Magic And Sorcery, First Edition._ " He looks at Phil, who is rooted to the spot in terror. "What have you got to say for yourself, kid?"

"I-I-" Phil stammers, his eyes flicking back and forth between the books and Liam's smug face.

"You're not registered- I know that much," the government worker says. "I looked over the list this morning and no one by the name of Lester was anywhere on it. Even if you were, you'd still be under arrest for your use of dark magic."

"No," Phil begs. " _Please!_ "

"Philip Michael Lester, you are hereby under arrest for use of magic without registration and use of illegal dark magic," Liam tells him, pulling out a pair of bulky handcuffs. "May you die in great shame." Phil jerks back as he advances, avoiding the worker as best he can.

"You don't  _really_ want to do this," Phil says quickly. "Put me to death over a little bit of harmless experimentation? That's ridiculous and we both know it!"

"Lester, do not evade or, so help you God, I will make the short remainder of your life  _very_ unpleasant," Liam warns. He lunges for Phil, who panics. The words escape from his mouth before he can even stop to think about what he's doing.

" _Occidere!_ " he shouts, his voice high and frightened.

Liam stops suddenly, dropping to his knees. He coughs violently, and Phil watches in horror as blood flows over his lips and drips down his chin and throat, painting his skin a shade of crimson Phil will never be able to forget. Liam convulses a few times, still choking on blood, and then he goes still. Eyes open and glazed over. Muscles unmoving.

Dead.

Phil lets out a sob as he takes in the body in front of him. He covers his mouth, feeling nauseous as he tries to keep from screaming.

He killed a man without a thought.

While being arrested _for_ dark magic, he killed  _with_ dark magic.

He swore he'd never do it again, not after the constant paranoia and swooping figures that bore down on him for weeks after he tried his first spell, but once Phil had found out the Devil's Triangle was needed only for the first and none after, he'd been tempted back in. Phil swore he'd never use it again after he glimpsed into Dan's personal life six months ago, after Dan had found out and been furious.

He told himself he'd leave it alone, but he couldn't.

There's a body in front of him to prove it.

" _Dissipati peribunt_ ," Phil chokes out. The body disappears instantly, but the blood remains. 

_It was him or me, it was him or me, it was him or me. It was him or me and I chose me. He would have had me sentenced to death without a second thought._

As long as Phil keeps telling himself that, he can keep pretending like everything is fine, but he knows better. He can't trick himself for long. He's too smart for that. He quickly mops up the blood, trying not to vomit, and writes a quick note for his parents.

_I'm going to see Dan; I'll be back soon. Love, Phil._

He exits the house in search of the one person who can assure him what he did was not evil.


	7. It'll All Make Sense Again, And It Will All Be Okay (Maybe Not Soon, But Eventually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Adrian are more than a little concerned when Phil shows up at the house, inconsolable and in search of Dan.

Sarah sits down in front of the fireplace, holding her head in her hands. She could really use Dan's help right about now, but the boy was gone when she woke up. She sighs, picking up her dusting rag and standing back up. Sarah begins to wipe down the mantle, humming to herself as she cleans. After several minutes, a young boy of about fourteen enters the room, his dark hair messy and touseled. He's dressed, but didn't bother trying to tame his hair.

"Good morning, Adrian," Sarah greets.

"Hi," he replies, rubbing his eyes. "Need help with anything?"

"Did Daniel put you up to this?" Sarah asks. Adrian frowns and shakes his head. "Usually he's here, bright and early, but he vanished this morning."

"Oh-  _that's_ why the house is always so clean," Adrian realises. "I'm sorry. I should've been helping."

"It's not your job," Sarah sighs. "Your brother is just annoyingly stubborn and wouldn't leave me alone until I let him help. Eventually I caved and he hasn't left since."

"You don't give Dan his way for anything," Adrian replies seriously. "He doesn't know when to stop."

"You don't say," Sarah laughs. "Well, I've actually just about finished in here, so if you want to talk to me, come on out front." Adrian nods, following Sarah into the yard. "Just trimming the bush, that's all that's left."

"I can do that," Adrian offers. "You go inside."

"No, it's fine," Sarah argues.

"You're obviously tired, Sarah," Adrian points out. "I've got it, really. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can handle a _bush_."

"What if I stay by the door and supervise, but let you do it?" Sarah offers. Adrian considers the compromise.

"Alright," he finally says. "Yeah, we can do that." She hands him the little bush trimmers, and Adrian begins clipping the stray branches methodically and precisely. "Like this, right?"

"Exactly like that," Sarah confirms. "I think you do a better job on the bushes than I do. Wow."

"Thanks," Adrian replies, smiling. "Does this mean I'm the official bush trimmer now?"

"Nice try," Sarah laughs, "but no."

"Worth a shot," Adrian sighs, pretending to look disappointed.

"I think that's good," Sarah tells him, looking over the bush. "See how it's almost perfectly round?" Adrian nods. "That's where you want to stop. Overtrim it and you'll kill it. You don't want to have to replace it. You have to dig out the bush and dispose of it and plant a new one- it's a hassle. There's no branches hitting the side of the house anymore, nor are some of them ridiculously longer than others. That's good." Adrian nods again and hands the trimmers back to Sarah.

"Thanks for letting me help," he says. "I always feel really bad looking at all you do for our family. We really don't thank you enough. You're a lifesaver, Sarah."

"Getting to take care of two wonderful kids like yourself and Dan is more than enough thanks," Sarah assures him. "Most maids aren't fortunate enough to work for such kind people."

"Wha-" Adrian begins, but he stops as he notices a figure running in the distance. "Who's that?" he asks, pointing. Sarah turns, frowning.

"Can't tell," she answers. As the person gets closer, though, she begins to make out details.

It's a man. Tall. Dark hair over pale skin. The grey outfit of a working class citizen. A cloak hastily thrown on.

When he gets close enough that she can almost see his face, Sarah gasps.

"It's Phil," she explains. Adrian gives her a confused look.

"Phil?" he asks. " _The_ Phil? The 'that-one-guy-Dan's-always-hanging-out-with-that-Mum-and-Dad-don't-really-like' Phil?"

"That's the one," Sarah confirms. Adrian shrugs. "Oh, right. You haven't met him yet."

"Not yet, no," Adrian replies.

"Well, you're about to," Sarah murmurs as Phil slows down his racing pace and enters the yard.

"Wh-where-?" he wheezes. Sarah wraps an arm around his shoulders, gently directing him towards the door. Phil pulls away, his cheeks flushed a bright red. "No. I need to- I need-"

"Take a second and breathe," Sarah tells him, noticing how worked up the boy is. Something has happened, she's sure. "Hey, calm down, Phil. Whatever happened, I'm sure it'll be fine." Phil lets out a choked little noise at that, but he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as he draws in shaky breaths through his nose and releases them through his mouth. Sarah motions to Adrian to run in and get Phil a cup of water, and he does, reappearing a moment later with a cup. He hands it to Phil, who accepts it with a forced smile.

"Thank- thank you," Phil whispers, running a hand through his hair as he drinks the water.

"No problem," Adrian assures him. "I'm Adrian, Dan's younger brother. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Phil, Dan's friend," Phil replies, shaking Adrian's hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Now, what exactly happened, Phil?" Sarah asks gently. Phil swallows nervously.

"See, that-that's the thing, Miss Smith," he stammers. "Is- is Dan here?" Sarah shakes her head. " _What?_ " Phil cries, panic creeping back into his voice.

"He was gone when I got up this morning," Sarah explains. "I assumed he went over to your house."

"No, I-I haven't seen him," Phil replies. "I need to talk with him. Did he- he say when he'd be back?"

"No note or anything," Sarah tells him. "He'll probably be back within an hour or so, though." Phil shakes his head.

"No, that's too long," he moans. "I need to speak with him  _now_."

"He's not here, Phil," Adrian says quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Talk to me instead," Sarah suggests. "I know I'm not Daniel- believe me, I  _know_ I'm not and thank God for it- but I might be able to help." Phil's blue eyes flick to Adrian pointedly, and she presses her lips together. " _Oh_. It's about  _that._ "

"Well, kind of," Phil mumbles.

"I'm not sure what we're talking about," Adrian says slowly, "but I get the feeling I'm not wanted. Should I go?"

"I think he can keep a secret, Phil," Sarah says quietly. She turns to Adrian. "If you even think you can't, leave now."

"Whatever it is, it's safe," Adrian vows. Phil sighs and sits down in the grass, and Sarah and Adrian do the same.

"I'm a sorcerer," Phil explains quietly. Adrian seems confused, so he continues. "I practice all kinds- both legal and illegal. The dark magic was mainly out of curiosity, but..." He draws in a ragged breath, and his eyes are filled with tears.

"Oh, Phil," Sarah whispers. "What happened?"

"They found my- my books," he stammers. "An official- a worker, he came to 'chat' but he knew something, he was there for something more- I know he was. He demanded I show him through the house, but I forgot to put the books away and he found them all and-" His voice cuts out, and Adrian frowns. He and Sarah are thinking the same thing.

_If they found books on dark magic in your room, how are you here to tell about it?_

Adrian is the one who asks, and Phil lets out a small sob.

"I-I didn't- I didn't mean to do- to do it," he chokes out. "He- he was going to- to put me to death. I-I panicked and then- then it- it slipped out!"

"What did you do?" Sarah asks, concern seeping into her voice. Phil wipes his eyes before looking back up at her.

"I cast a dark spell," he whimpers. "It was- he-he's _dead_." Adrian gasps, and Sarah covers her mouth in shock. "It was him or me, Miss Smith- what else could I do?" Phil wails, his words dissolving into hysteria.

"Oh, _Phil_ ," Sarah whispers, pulling him close. She wraps her arms around him, letting him cry into her shoulder. Adrian gives Phil an awkward pat, trying to console him as best he can without accidentally crossing any boundaries.

"I didn't- I didn't mean to!" Phil gasps out. "I didn't want- want to d-die and he- he was going to kill me and I re-reacted on in- on instinct and I k-killed him!"

"You're okay," Sarah soothes, speaking quietly into his ear as she strokes his hair in a calming manner. "You're alright, Phil, really. You're going to be just fine."

"Oh, my God- Phil, is that you?" a voice calls. Phil looks up to see Dan coming up the street. Dan pales as he sees Phil's distraught state, running over quickly. He kneels down beside Phil, and Sarah lets him hold the dark haired boy tightly. "Hey, hey," Dan whispers. "I'm sorry."

"You- you have noth-nothing to apologise f-for," Phil replies thickly, pulling back and wiping his eyes.

"What happened?" Dan asks, his brown eyes concerned.

"Government official," Sarah explains quietly, saving Phil the trouble of explaining again. "He came over to question Phil about something. Apparently it didn't go well and the offical demanded to search the house. He found Phil's books.  _All_ of them."

" _No_ ," Dan gasps. He looks at Phil, confused. "But-"

"He tried to arrest Phil," Sarah continues. "Phil panicked and cast a spell, which killed him." The air is silent for a long moment, and Dan looks at Phil with a pained expression.

"Oh, God," Dan moans. "Why would you leave something like that out in the first place?"

"I wasn't expecting the bloody  _government_ to come inspect the house!" Phil cries. "I don't know what to do, Daniel." Dan's eyes flick over Adrian's face, noticing how confused and almost scared the younger boy looks.

"Breathe a _word_ of this to Mum or Dad or _anybody_ , Adrian, and I swear to God-" Dan begins.

"He's already been sworn to secrecy," Sarah assures Dan.

"Did you bind it?" Dan asks Phil. Phil shakes his head. "Then how can you be sure?"

"I really don't want to do that," Phil mumbles. "It'll be fine, I'm sure."

"If you really think so," Dan says, but Phil can tell he's not entirely convinced.

"I won't tell," Adrian agrees quickly. "I won't, honest." Phil's blue eyes meet Adrian's brown ones, and he knows the boy is telling the truth.

Even worse, he knows why- Adrian's afraid of Phil.

Worst of all, Phil isn't entirely sure he shouldn't be.


	8. Rain Streaks Down The Windows (And So We Hide)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The government workers are beginning to get suspicious...

"He must be stopped!"

"That boy Lester is nothing but trouble and if we don't shut him up, we'll have an uprising!"

"He can't fulfil any prophecies, dumbarse."

"Excuse me! Who are you calling a dumbarse, butt-nugget?"

"Oh, it is on!"

"Shut up you two! It's like being with a bunch of five year olds!"

"Five and a half."

"Can we just start the meeting?"

"You said Lester was nothing but trouble, but I'm getting bad vibes from his friend."

"The merchant? Howell? He's not his friend- merchants and workers don't mix."

"Then explain why they're always together!"

"Silence!" Kyra shouts. The table falls silent, and she lets out a sigh of annoyance. "Thank you."

"What's on the agenda, my lady?" Alex asks. Kyra looks at him, her green eyes shifting colour to a hazy, muted blue.

"It is as stated," she explains. "Howell and Lester are in fact friends-"

"I _told_ you!"

" _Quiet!_ " Kyra calls again. "They are friends, and Lester is the one who spoke at the Awakening this month. Liam should have been back with reports on him, but no one has seen him in two days. I attempted to locate him using the tracker on his uniform, but to no avail. As it is, we cannot harm Lester or Howell without cause. We must have a reason, and Lester, while foolish, has not given one yet. Howell is the same."

"You could ask the Falls' resident snitch," a young woman offers. Taylor, Kyra recalls. "Augustus John Barrows. He knows everything on everyone. He could have told you what you needed to know, easily." Kyra nods.

"I'll keep him in mind," she replies curtly. "As it is, Lester and Howell's... _close_ friendship despite their socioeconomic differences is alarming as the prophecy does state that 'Merchant class so high above / Will fall victim to his love.' However, it also states 'A sorcerer with friend and rhyme / Will bring about the end of time,' and Lester, while with friend and presumably rhyme as well, is not confirmed as a sorcerer as of yet."

"The prophecy also says that he will be called 'the Phoenix,' and as far as I know, that name has never been applied to Lester," Alex points out.

" _Yet_ ," Taylor adds.

"Prophecy can take time to be fulfilled, but it can also be stopped," Kyra continues. "Find information on these two- everything and then some. After that, we will meet once more. If we can find some evidence of illegal activity or treachery, we can make our move and dispose of the pair before they fulfil it, if they even are destined to do so. As it is, they're becoming rather bothersome in the Hidden Falls and I don't like the amount of influence that boy Howell has over his neighbours and fellow merchants- especially that girl in the herb shop."

"Dani Amaretto," Alex offers.

"Yes, her," Kyra sighs. "She seems like she'd do anything he asked in a second, and that's not the kind of thing we need. We don't need that from any of these people. We need discipline and order. Fear is the thing that holds this world together, and if we lose it, everything falls." She pauses. "No pun intended.

"Now, this meeting is called to an end, adjourned, ceased, halted and whatever other synonyms you'd like to use. Find the information you can- as _much_ of it as you can- and bring it back here. We shall reassemble at 1700 tomorrow."

" _Yes, my lady._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. So, I started school again today. I upped to 20 days a month, which means updates will be far less frequent. I'm going to try for daily, but... Anyway, it'll give you all time to process what the hell I'm doing, haha.  
> Thought I should let you all know.  
> That is all. ^-^
> 
> ("All" counter: 4)


	9. Live What You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil decide to go wander through the Suburbia together. Unfortunately, Phil is more than a little high strung today.
> 
> ..but maybe not so unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no longer daily updates for this work, as you noticed. I'm going to try and keep them frequent as best I can, but I cannot write 2,000 words in an hour and that's the extent of my free time most days. :/

Dan knocks on Phil's door, smiling when the raven pops out and shuts it behind him.

"Ready?" Dan asks.

"Get me the hell out of here," Phil replies by way of answering. He slings his bag over his shoulder. "Come on." He and Dan walk in silence for a while. Eventually, Dan starts trying to talk, but his attempts to break the ice only agitate Phil further.

"Are you alright?" Dan asks worriedly as Phil clenches his jaw.

"Fine," Phil answers simply, casting a nervous glance backwards. Dan follows his gaze, but he sees nothing. Phil walks faster.

"Phil, talk to me," Dan requests, jogging to keep up with him. "Are you okay?" Phil stops, turning towards Dan.

"I'm _fine!_ " he shouts, raking a hand through his dark hair in a very obviously  _I'm not fine_ manner. "Stop asking!" Dan steps back, startled, but he stays quiet. Phil continues looking back every so often, speeding up until he's practically running. Dan can't keep up with him, so he grabs a hold of Phil's cloak and makes him stop.

"Slow down!" he pleads. Phil yanks his cloak free, pulling it closer around him. "Phil!" Phil keeps walking, and Dan is just thinking he might have to fucking  _strangle_ him when suddenly Phil grabs his wrist and pulls him behind a building. He shoves Dan against the wall and presses a hand to his mouth.

"Don't speak," Phil warns in a hushed tone, staring into Dan's alarmed brown eyes. "There's someone following us. I thought I was imagining it at first, but there actually is someone."

"What do we do?" Dan asks quietly as Phil removes his hand from over his lips.

"Let's go somewhere that's not where we normally go," Phil suggests. Dan nods.

"I know the place." He grabs Phil's hand and pulls him into a small shop. A young girl with brunette hair and a large smile pops up from behind a counter.

"Hey!" she greets brightly, smiling at Dan. "How you doing?"

"Good, you?" Dan asks politely.

"Fan-freaking-tastic," she answers. Her eyes land on Phil, who meets her eyes for half second before blushing and looking down nervously. "Who's this?"

"Phil Lester, meet Dani Amaretto- daughter of herbal suppliers Gregory and Poppy Amaretto and lifesaver," Dan introduces. "Dani Amaretto, meet Phil Lester of the Lower Town- sorcerer and absolute idiot." Phil glares, his eyes shifting colour just slightly to a more turquoise shade of blue. Had Dan been paying attention, he might have noticed, but as it is he's too distracted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Howell," Dani teases, hopping over the counter. She lands on her feet like a cat and looks up at Dan with a quizzical expression. "What did you need?"

"Nothing," Dan answers, his tone saying  _everything_. "Just came to say hi."

"Sure you did," Dani replies sarcastically. She turns to Phil, who immediately rips his gaze from Dan with pink cheeks. "What's your intentions, Lester?"

"Ex _cuse_ me?" Phil asks, taken aback. "My... intentions?"

"I'm joking," Dani assures him. "I only mean to ask why you and Dan are here and what you need." Phil nods, even more flustered and embarrassed than before.

"You will never know, Amaretto," Dan whispers, leaning down so he's face to face with her. Dani pretends to ponder this.

"Bet I could...  _coax_ it out of you," she teases. Dan raises an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asks with a smirk. "Be my guest, then." Phil scoffs and shoves past Dan, exiting the shop with a loud  _bang_ as he slams the door.

"What's  _his_ issue?" Dani asks, frowning. Dan straightens up, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Not sure," he confesses. "Thanks for nothing, Amaretto."

"Anytime, Howell," she returns. "I don't have anything for Sarah today." Dan nods, exiting the shop with mumbled thanks. He spots Phil a few feet away, browsing over a selection of knives.

"Have I ever shown you how handy I am with a knife?" he asks Dan casually, picking one up and flipping it in his hand. He twists and throws it hard, the blade sticking in a barrel a few feet away, embedded to the hilt. Dan swallows nervously, watching as Phil walks over and yanks it free, slamming it back on the table. "Just saying."

"What's your issue?" Dan demands. Phil scoffs, turning towards him.

"Are you really that fucking _blind?_ " he sneers. "That's part of the problem, moron. I don't like you making eyes at your girlfriend while I'm right there! Excuse me for being more than a little pissed off!"

"My  _girlfriend?_ " Dan repeats, not bothering to hide his shock. He's more alarmed at the fact Phil just swore at him then he is about the accusation. "What the hell are you on about? Dani's not my girlfriend! We grew up together is all!"

"There was absolutely no need to insult me, either," Phil snaps. "I'd like to see exactly how well your little plans work out without me? Got anyone else to run off to when you're fighting with your parents?"

"Fuck off!" Dan spits. "You're a real arsehole sometimes, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, you're a pathetic brat," Phil snarls. "You only care about what you want. Typical merchant class _brat_."

"You want to bring the fucking castes into this, farmer?" Dan shoves Phil to the ground, his brown eyes blazing with anger. "I can put you down where you belong so mind your goddamn place!"

"Oh, _hell_ no," Phil mutters, plunging his hand into his pocket as his blue eyes flash dangerously with anger. "You don't get to get away with that shit!" Dan yelps as he feels something wrap around his legs, looking down to see the vines of a plant in front of the blacksmith shop wrapping around his ankles.

"No, don't you-" Dan begins, but Phil jerks his head to the side and Dan's legs fly out from underneath him. He cries out in pain as his shoulder connects with the pavement. "I fucking _hate_ you!"

"You're a privileged, arrogant  _prick_ ," Phil spits. "You can't outsmart me!"

"Let go of me!" Dan shouts angrily, trying to kick free. Phil smirks. "I said let _go_ of me!"

"Only when you learn to control yourself, motherfucker," Phil replies venomously. "Apologise and I will." Dan flips him off immediately, grabbing a knife from his belt and hacking away at his restraints. " _Adolebitque!_ " Dan yelps, his fingers blistering in the split second it takes him to drop the red-hot knife.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Dan screams, grabbing Phil's ankle. Phil makes to kick him off, and Dan dodges. "You're _horrible!_ "

"Says you!" Phil cries indignantly. " _You're_ the one screaming you're going to kill _me!_ "

"Why are you doing this?" Dan shouts. "I have a hard time believing you'd be so petty as to attack me over innocent flirting!"

"Because it isn't innocent in my world!" Phil roars, his blue eyes filling with tears. " _I_ want _you_ and you're too blind to even see it! You're too preoccupied with everything else that you can't see how smitten I am with you and that  _hurts_ me!" Dan stares up at him in shock, and Phil claps a hand over his mouth. "No, fuck, I didn't-"

"Phil." The name is quiet, calm, carefully measured. "It's fine." Dan draws in a deep breath, the fire draining from his bones as it hits him.

Jealousy.

Phil is jealous, but not hurtful. He isn't a bad person, trying to bully and punish Dan- he's simply confused and trying to work out his feelings. While Dan is a little peeved with him, he doesn't want to hurt him anymore. That one little realisation changes it all.

"It's not fine!" Phil argues, pacing back and forth. "I like you and you don't like me and I've ruined it all by being a jealous twat and attacking you and-"

"How can you know I don't like you when you haven't even asked me?" Dan challenges. Phil stops, staring at him. "Well?"

"Do- do you like me?" Phil stammers, his voice unsteady. Dan swallows nervously.

The answer changes everything between him and Phil, him and his parents, him and his life. He hasn't dared breathed it, but now he has to.

"Yes."

Phil gasps, obviously surprised, and Dan feels his face burn.

" _Solvite_ ," Phil incants. Dan feels the vines fall away and he stands shakily, his hands still pained. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I really am," Phil whispers tearfully, looking over the damage. "I don't know a spell to fix this off the top of my head. I mean-"

"It'll be fine," Dan interrupts, smiling tiredly. "All this over nothing. Jesus Christ, you're possessive, aren't you?" Phil blushes, but Dan catches a hint of a smile on his face. "It's okay. If I saw you flirting with someone I'd be a little angry as well."

 " _Lenire_ ," Phil whispers, and Dan lets out a sigh of relief as the pain is leeched from his skin. "That's the best I can do for now, but I'll figure out the healing magic. Honest."

"Thank you," Dan tells him seriously, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Phil opens his mouth to apologise again, and Dan takes the opportunity to kiss him.

Phil gasps as Dan's lips meet his own, closing his eyes and letting the younger boy control it. If this is what Dan wants, Phil is _more_ than content to let it happen. He kisses back slowly, wrapping his arms around Dan's body. Dan is warm despite the cold air, familiar in a world where nothing stays the same.

He is home, he is comfort.

When Dan slowly pulls back, his lips lingering on Phil's for a second, they both become aware of applause from behind them, accompanied by the occasional whistle.

"Not what I was expecting," Dani says with a grin, "but I'll take it." Dan blushes furiously. "Heard the screaming. I was ready to call a government worker if you two didn't work it out in five minutes or less, but guess I don't need to." She winks at Dan and Phil, who exchange glances.

"We should probably... go," Phil excuses quickly. Dan nods, his face hot.

"Be safe," Dani calls. Dan lets out a snort, and Phil chokes. "I don't mean like  _that!_ Weirdos," she mutters, reentering her family's shop.

"My family is going to be beyond pissed with me," Dan sighs. Phil pulls his hood on, handing Dan the now cool knife.

"Who cares what your family is or isn't?" Phil asks. "It's our lives, Daniel.

"Live it as you want to, because you don't get a second chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Girl Scout cookie season! *sobs*  
> Basically I'll be nonexistent for the next two month between school and cookie booths. :(  
> But you should get updates every so often from me (I'm planning to finish Lemon Boy, finish Summertime Sadness, finish this work, and conclude I'm Not Okay somehow). So look for those and the occasional one-shot. ^-^
> 
> Much love,  
> ~Phanwich ♡


	10. Growing Up With Eyes Glued Shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's mum makes Dan an offer he can't refuse.  
> His family isn't too happy about it.

"I should really get back," Dan says, standing up. "Thank you so much for dinner, Mrs. Lester. It was delicious."

"Why don't you stay the night, Daniel?" Michelle offers. Dan shakes his head.

"My mother would probably storm the town if I didn't come home tonight," he explains. "I'd love to, honest, but I can't."

"Let me walk you home," Phil offers. Dan smiles at him.

"Alright," he agrees. Phil takes Dan's hand and leads him towards the door, and Michelle clears her throat. Phil immediately blushes.

"Aren't you going to ask him?" she asks her son.

"I- I wasn't today," Phil stammers. Michelle sighs.

"Ask me what?" Dan quips curiously.

"I know you have a hard time living with your family," Michelle begins, "so Phil was wondering if perhaps you'd like to live with us." Dan's jaw drops. "You don't have to, of course," she assures him hurriedly. "It's an option if you want it, though."

"No, of course!" Dan exclaims. "Do you realise what you and your fam- oh, _thank you!_ " He throws his arms around Michelle, who makes a sound of surprise. She hugs Dan back tightly, whispering something in his ear as she smooths his hair. Phil can't hear the exchange, but he can tell Dan's crying. Dan pulls back and Michelle smiles at him.

"Well, there you have it," Phil says, unable to keep the grin off his face as Dan steps closer to him. "Clear it with your folks and you're officially part of our family. Not to say you weren't before, of course," he adds. Dan wipes his eyes, laughing.

"God, _thank_ you," he says, kissing Phil's lips slowly. Phil kisses him back, closing his eyes as he wraps his arms around Dan's body. Dan's arms snake around his neck and for a long moment they stay like that, kissing slowly in a world where change and hardship does not exist. Michelle clears her throat and Phil jerks back.

"Something you want to tell me, Philip?" she asks pointedly, a small smirk on her face. Phil grins sheepishly.

"Well, you see," he begins, "I'd tell you, but you already seem to know, so what's the point?"

"Mrs. Lester," Dan begins, stepping forward, "I hope it's alright with you that I'm dating your son." Michelle claps her hands together, beaming at the pair.

"Of course it is!" she assures Dan. "I always told Phil that if he had to date a boy, make it you. You've always had a special place in my heart, Daniel- you're like a third son to me."

"You're not mad?" he asks.

"Why would I be?" Michelle asks. "You're a good person, Daniel, and I trust Phil's judgement. Just don't break his heart or I'll have to break you. I'd hate to do that."

"I'll try not to," Dan vows. He grins at Phil. "Your dad won't-"

"Probably not," he answers. "If so, Mum'll convince him to let it go."

"Damn right I will," Michelle promises.

"Let me walk you home," Phil tells Dan again, taking his hand. Dan kisses his cheek, and they walk down the street. "Your parents won't let you move in," Phil says quietly. Dan sighs, nodding.

"Yeah, I know," he replies. "That's why I'm not telling them. If I don't say anything, they can't say no, right?"

"Mum doesn't know about your family's view on the working class," Phil explains. "If she did, she'd be up in arms about it."

"You can't tell her," Dan whispers. "There's so many things that could go horribly wrong. I'll figure it out. I'll tell my parents I found a place for myself somewhere and that I'm moving out. If my parents knew I was dating you, they'd kill me, resurrect me, kill me again, bury me and dance on my grave. I'd never see you. Whatever you do, you can  _not_ tell your parents about my family."

"You can't tell your family about my magic, I can't tell my family about your family's views," Phil sighs. "So many secrets we keep, Daniel."

"We can't keep them forever," Dan mumbles. "It's all going to come out eventually, Phil, and when it does it will be horrible."

"I know," Phil replies. "That's why we're keeping it all hidden for as long as we possibly can. The longer it stays under wraps, the longer we have to figure out what to do." Dan hums in response as he walks up to his door.

"We'll figure it all out, Philly," he tells the older man, kissing him. "Promise." Phil nods.

"Yeah, eventually," Phil agrees. "Good night, Dan. I love you."

"Good night, Phil," Dan returns. "Love you too." Dan unlocks the door, and when he turns back to wave, Phil is gone. He sighs, entering the house.

"Heads up," Sarah tells him quickly. "You're in trouble."

"I'm always-" Dan begins, but Sarah shakes her head.

"No, I mean  _trouble_ ," she explains. "There were government workers asking around town about you and Phil. Someone tipped them off about something. Your parents know it all, Daniel." Dan nods, his mouth suddenly dry. "Good luck. I'm rooting for you." Sarah disappears in a flurry of skirts, and Dan runs a hand through his hair.

"Fuck," he whispers. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  _fuck!_ " He quickly enters his room, gathering up clothes and shoving them in a bag. He doesn't need much else; he can buy it all later. He slings the bag over his shoulder and makes to leave, but his father is in the doorway.

"Going somewhere?" he asks. Dan forces a laugh.

"Oh, yeah," he lies. "I'm spending the night with Chris, the blacksmith's son."

"Are you sure you're not heading out to hang with your little sorcerer pal?" Marcus asks. Dan acts shocked.

"Sorcerer?" he asks. "Who-"

"Don't play dumb and act all innocent, Daniel," Marcus warns. "Phil Lester? He's a sorcerer, isn't he? The rumours are flying in the Suburbia and Lower Town alike after the government workers starting parading around asking about him and you."

"Okay, yes," Dan allows, "but-"

"No buts about it!" Marcus roars. "I warned you about the Lower Town and how they have no respect for the law. You knew, and you kept it quiet because he threatened you, didn't he?"

"What?" Dan cries. "No, Phil would never-"

"And you're snogging him in the streets?" Amy adds. Dan turns to see his mother in the corner. "You're not to see him again."

"Fuck off!" Dan shouts angrily. "He's my best friend, my boyfriend, and I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

_Smack!_

Dan yelps in pain as his father slaps him across the face, blinking back tears.

"You will not speak to your mother that way," Marcus says quietly, his tone carefully measured. "Apologise right now."

"I-I'm sorry," Dan whispers. "I was out of line."

"You consorted with sorcerers you knew were unregistered and breaking the law," Amy says. "You're in a romantic relationship with another man. Who knows what else you've done? Those people, they're not your family, Daniel! They don't know you!"

"And you do?" Dan retorts. "Look, I'm sorry I've turned out to be  _such_ a disappointment, but it's my life and I'm not happy living here. I'm sorry. I'm leaving."

"So you're moving out?" Marcus scoffs. "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your concern," Dan replies hotly. "I'm eighteen. I'm of legal age. I can leave any time I wish and you can't stop me. I should've left the second I turned, but I'm leaving now."

"He'll burn for his sins, and you right along with him," Marcus warns. "It won't be long before the government workers gather enough proof on his illegal activities and condemn him. If you're mixed up in that, get yourself out of it, Daniel, before it's too late."

"No," Dan says simply. "I'm sorry."

"Then you're no longer of this family," Amy tells him. Dan makes a sound of shock. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but we can't have this kind of...  _disgrace_ upon our family. If you walk out that door, you drop your rights within this family. You may no longer call this house your own, nor may you use our name. You're not entitled to use of our household funds and you're revoked of your caste."

"Then so be it," Dan whispers, his voice breaking. "I accept your terms, Mother."

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. "The working class are a manipulative people, with little self respect and no regard for the laws, and I cannot condone your relationship with a lawless man such as Lester."

"I understand, and I hope that one day you will see the mistake you've made on labeling the lower class as such," Dan replies. "Until then, I'm not your son. When you're ready to realise how wrong you are, I am more than happy to return to this family." He pushes past his father, resting a hand on the front door. "So long."

He pushes the door open and exits with a slam of the door.


	11. Famous Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan warns Phil about the government's knowledge of him and tries to convince him to take desperate measures to protect his family.

Phil is startled by the knocking on the door.

_Please don't be a peddler; I don't have it in my heart to send you away tonight._

It's not someone selling something, though- it's an incredibly distraught Dan. He throws his arms around Phil, who hugs him back in confusion.

"What happened?" Phil demands, noticing Dan's tear stained face. "Who hurt you?"

"No one," Dan answers hurriedly. "Oh, God- thank you for still being alive."

"What are you-" Phil begins, but Dan shoves him into the house. "Dan!"

"Where's your family?" Dan asks.

"In the fields," Phil explains. "I'm cleaning up. What's going on? Why are you here?"

"They know," Dan whispers, his voice breaking. Phil feels the blood drain from his face. "There's rumours. My family disowned me. The government workers, they'll be coming for you soon. I had to warn you."

"Shit," Phil breathes, looking out the window. "What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Dan cries, collapsing into a chair. "I was hoping you had a plan!"

"Um, I don't," Phil admits. "I didn't realise-" He stops suddenly. "Outside Dani's shop."

"What?" Dan asks. Phil's expression is grave- which is quite appropriate, given the situation.

"When I stormed out," he explains slowly. "You came and we got into it. I used magic. We screamed at each other. We weren't exactly covert."

"Someone was following us," Dan remembers. "Oh, God."

"If Dani saw us," Phil says quickly, "then other people had to have, as well."

"So basically what I'm hearing is the whole fucking world knows about you now!" Dan shouts, hiding his face beneath his arms. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry!" Phil cries, drawing the curtains closed. "I lost my head and I was stupid, and now we're all going to pay for it."

"You've got to do something," Dan pleads, looking up. "You can't die because of something like this, Phil!"

"I'm thinking!" Phil replies, pacing. "There's one spell to wipe reputations and rewrite memories, but it's tricky and it could go horribly wrong and kill us all anyway."

"Do it," Dan tells him seriously. Phil swallows nervously, but he nods.

"One second," he says. He disappears into his bedroom and comes back a second later with a book under his arm and a small bag in his hand. "I need you to stay calm," Phil tells Dan. "Spells are incredibly sensitive. Panic or strong emotion can make them go haywire, even if it's just a bystander."

"Okay," Dan whispers. He takes a couple deep breaths, but he has a question nagging at the back of his mind.

_If strong emotion can influence spells, then what really happened at the Amaretto family's shop?_

Phil sits at the table, opening the book to a page he has bookmarked. Dan reads over his shoulder, pressing his lips together.

_**Memory Spells** _

_Memory spells are fickle, among the most difficult in practice. While all spells can be influenced by emotion, memory spells are more susceptible, requiring extreme caution and clear thought. The caster must rid themselves of all feeling during casting, lest s/he risk a mishap. Among the emotions that may cause issues are:_

  1. _love,_
  2. _anger,_
  3. _frustration,_
  4. _sadness, and_
  5. _anxiety and/or nervousness._



_In order to properly cast, it is recommended that one removes themselves from the presence of others and performs the spell in a non-stressful situation and environment._

Phil looks at Dan, his pale face glistening with sweat in the evening light.

"You don't want me to try this one right now," he says, wiping his hands on his trousers. "I've never done this, and I'm unwilling to let you out of my sight right now."

"Phil, I don't-" Dan begins, but Phil slams the book shut and stands.

"No!" he shouts. "I won't put you and everyone else at risk anymore than I already have! I love you all too much to do that!"

_Bang! Bang!_

"Government officials! Open up!"

"Phil, you have to do something," Dan begs, lowering his voice. "Please! They're here, they're going to kill you!"

"I can't do it," Phil says, panic in his voice. "I can't!"

"Something!" Dan hisses. "Anything!"

"Dan, I can't do anything right now!" Phil whispers, raking a hand through his dark hair. 

"You have five seconds, Lester!"

"This is it," Phil says, letting out a humourless laugh. "This is where we die, Daniel."

"We are not going to fucking die!" Dan argues, opening the kitchen drawers. "I'm not going to let it happen!"

"Dan, what are you-" Phil's words are drowned out as the door bursts open, and Dan throws a knife at the intruder without hesitation.

Phil has always seen Dan as a kid- someone to protect, to love, to keep safe.

Dan isn't a child, though. He saved Phil's life once, and here he is once more, murdering someone without stopping to question anything because Phil is in danger.

Phil is grateful to have him, but he's certainly worried about what happens now.

"Oh my God," Dan breathes, dropping the knife in his right hand. "Oh my fucking God."

"Dan," Phil whispers, his blue eyes fixated on the person dying in his doorway. "What did- what have you-" He sucks in a deep breath, trying not to lose it. "Daniel, _why_?"

"I-I couldn't-" Dan stammers, his voice breaking as tears begin to slide down his face. "I-"

"Shh," Phil whispers, crossing the room and hugging him tightly. Dan buries his face in Phil's shoulder, silent sobs racking his body every once in a while. "I don't know what we're going to-"

"So that's how you react," a cold voice says. Phil looks over at the door, a woman with piercing eyes and dark hair entering. "I'm rather disappointed- in both of you."

"Who-" Phil begins as Dan steps back.

"Kyra," she interrupts. "The head of the Odyssey." Dan gasps, and Phil feels faint.

"What- why-" Dan sputters. "Why are- are you here?"

"Well, with all the rumours flying around I couldn't very well ignore you two, could I?" she asks. "Not when you've been talked about day and night and night and day." She kicks the body with her black boot, clicking her tongue. "Made a bit of a mess, haven't you?"

"Don't do that," Phil snaps. "I don't care if you are the government- you'll respect the dead."

"Even if the dead aren't dead?" Kyra asks, giving a knowing smirk. Before Dan or Phil can ask what she means, the person stands, scowling. "Armour, Philip- it is a thing."

"Oh, fucking hell," Dan mutters, but Phil can tell he's still shaken up.

"You'd have killed Evan without even finding out what he was here for, Daniel," Kyra observes. "Why?"

"I-" Dan falters.

He doesn't have an answer he can give.

"Well, seeing as we heard all we needed, I suppose it doesn't matter," Kyra continues. "You're both under arrest. Philip Michael Lester, you're hereby charged with unregistered sorcery and illegal use of dark magic. Daniel James Howell, you're hereby charged with attempted murder."

"You're actually kidding me," Phil mutters.

"I assure you I am not," Kyra replies coldly.

"Neither am I," Phil says. " _Praesidio_!"

The room is filled with a blinding light, and Dan feels Phil grab his hand and pull him back towards the wall. When the light dims, Kyra and Evan are gone.

"What the hell was that?" Dan demands.

"Protection," Phil answers, looking out the window. "They won't be able to cross onto this land for the next twenty four hours."

"And after that?" Dan asks. Phil swallows nervously before answering.

"We're all fair game."


	12. I Get It Now (But It's Too Late)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a heated conversation with Amy, Sarah and Dani head out in search of Dan and Phil.

"Sarah, clear out Daniel's room please," Amy requests. Sarah frowns.

"Clear?" she repeats. "As in remove everything?"

"That is correct," Amy confirms.

"Why?" Sarah asks, resting her broom against the wall. "He's not moved out, has he?" Her question is met with icy silence. "No. He can't have."

"Please clear his room," Amy sighs, sitting down by the fireplace. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ma'am, with all due respect," Sarah begins, "I don't understand. What happened?"

"Daniel made his choice," Amy answers simply, and Sarah sees the flicker of sadness that crosses her face as she glances at the door. It's almost as if she expects him to walk through the door, but he doesn't. "Marcus and I... we gave him a choice, and he chose Phil over the family."

"Why would you have him make a choice like that?" Sarah asks, pained. "Of course he would choose Phil. You couldn't have expected anything different. He's your son; you should respect his friends and not ask him to pick between blood and heart."

"I had no choice, Sarah!" Amy replies, her brown eyes welling up with tears. "He can't trust the working class. They'll chew him up and spit him out without a second thought. They did it with me, they'll do it with him."

"Miss, what do you mean?" Sarah asks.

"When I was his age," Amy begins, her eyes developing a far-off look, "I met a boy. A woodworker's son. I... trusted him. He didn't even tell me his real name, but I didn't know. It didn't end up well."

"I'm sorry," Sarah replies sympathetically, "but not all of the working class is that way. Ma'am,  _I'm_ a member of the working class;  _my_ family lives in the Lower Town!"

"Yes, but your family is different," Amy argues.

"How?" Sarah demands angrily. "We're all just people, Miss! You've already lost your son because you refuse to accept that! How many more must suffer before you learn to let go of your grudges?"

"How dare you!" Amy shouts, standing up.

"No, how dare  _you_!" Sarah shoots back. "Do you not see what's going on?"

"What are you on about?" Amy asks.

"I mean the conspiracy!" Sarah cries. "The government, the Odyssey- they want you to see the Lower Town as less than! They want the Hidden Falls so focused each other, wants us to see each other as enemies, so that we ignore what they're doing! Phil saw it! Dan saw it! You and your husband refuse to!"

"Sarah-" Amy begins, but Sarah cuts her off.

"I'm going to find him, and I'm going to set things right," she snaps. "You're more than welcome to stay here and ignore what's happening right beneath your nose, but you will do so without your son and without me!" With that, she exits the house and quickly walks to the Amaretto family's herb shop. The sign is flipped to  _closed_ , but Sarah opens it anyway.

"We're closed, miss," a man behind the counter says, frowning. "Please come back tomorrow."

"Is Dani here?" Sarah asks. "It's urgent."

"Dani!" he shouts. "Someone's here for you!" A girl with brunette hair appears from behind a curtain, her face contorted in confusion.

"Sarah?" she asks. "What's going on?"

"It's Daniel," Sarah explains quietly.

"He's not-" Dani begins, but Sarah shakes her head. "Oh, thank God."

"Do you know where he's at?" Sarah asks.

"No," Dani replies. "Is he missing?"

"I need your help," Sarah pleads. "Come with me." Dani quickly hops the counter, falling into her knees. Standing like nothing happened, she nods.

"You have it," she confirms.

"Dani, you know you're not supposed to leave after eight," Gregory Amaretto warns.

"Yeah, well, my friends might be in danger," Dani tells her father, "so I'm going to help them. Punish me however you see fit, but I'm leaving." She grabs Sarah's hand and pulls her out the door, ignoring her father's protests. The two girls set off in a sprint. "Any ideas?"

"Try the Lester household first," Sarah suggests. "I'm worried about the Odyssey, though. They won't ignore them for very long, if at all."

"Where's their place?"

"The Lower Town, between the woods and the Suburbia," Sarah answers. They continue in silence for a moment. "You said friends."

"What?" Dani asks.

"Back at your shop," Sarah explains. "You said 'my friends,' plural. I didn't realise you and Phil-"

"Well, not really," Dani admits, her cheeks flushing a bit. "I met him, once. Didn't seem to care for me too much, but he's a friend of Daniel's, and that makes him a friend of mine whether he likes it or not."

"Ah. The house should be-" Sarah stops suddenly, and Dani frowns. "What the hell?"

"What happened?" Dani asks.

Where the Lester family's home once sat, there's now nothing. The whole thing is simply... gone.

"I don't understand," Sarah murmurs, walking around the plot of dirt. "It can't have just vanished!"

"Can magic move things?" Dani suggests. Sarah shakes her head.

"Not as big as this," she answers. "He couldn't make it invisible, either, unless..." She steps forward and presses her hand against where the front door would be. There's a hollow sound as she knocks. "Clever boy."

"What's he do?" Dani quips.

"Protection," Sarah explains. "Anyone with the intent of harming the caster or anyone they care about is unable to enter the property, at least for a bit. Luckily, we're here to help."

"Sarah?" Dan's voice calls. "Is that you?"

"Indeed, Dan the Panini Man," she replies.

"Yeah, that's her," Dan mutters. The door appears out of nowhere, and Dan steps into the frame. "Hey. I'm not going back, if that's why you're here."

"No, I wouldn't dream of asking you to do that," Sarah assures him. "Dani and I are here to help." Dan frowns.

"Help?" he repeats.

"I know about the Odyssey," Sarah says simply. "What you and Phil knew all along... I finally grasped."

"What did we know, exactly?" Dan asks. 

"How they're trying to keep us blinded?" Sarah says. "Trying to silence us and scare us into submission so they can maintain control? Isn't that why you spoke out at the Awakening a few months ago?"

"Oh!" Dan laughs. "You make us sound so much more clever than we actually are. I think Phil was actually just afraid and made a rash decision. It certainly wasn't that well thought out."

"Sarah!" a woman's voice calls. Dan pales.

"Mother?" he chokes out.

"Ma'am, I told you-" Sarah begins as Amy Howell walks up, her husband and youngest son behind her.

"No, you were right," she interrupts. "You were right, Sarah." She looks at Dan, taking a deep breath. "You were right as well, Daniel. I never should have asked you to choose like that. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Dan tells her, "but I can't return."

"That's not why I'm here," Amy replies.

"That's not why  _we're_ here," Marcus refutes, stepping up. Adrian nods.

"If you're going to fight, Daniel, you'll do it with your family- your  _whole_ family," Dani pipes up.

"Lester, Howell, Smith and Amaretto alike."


	13. I Said That's Fine, But You're The Only Who Knows I Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil make some tough decisions following a surprising confession.
> 
> Phil also has a conversation with a spirit who's been watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I've left this alone too long. It's okay. I'm going to finish it. I promise. I just needed time to sort it out and figure out what was going to happen.

Phil looks up in surprise as several people enter the kitchen.

"Hello," he says cautiously, closing his book. "Dani. Sarah. Mrs. Howell. Mr. Howell. Adrian. Good to see you. If you're here-"

"Phil, it's fine," Dan interrupts. "They're here to help." Phil makes a small noise, picking his book up.

"Well, that's all very well, but I need quiet," he explains. "I'll be in my room." He stands and walks away, and Dan takes his seat.

"Alright, all of you sit," he orders. "Time to catch up."

***

Phil grinds his teeth together as he reads.

"Goddamn it!" he shouts suddenly, slamming the book shut. "We're all screwed!"

The door opens and Dan peeks in.

"Hey," he says gently. "You good?"

"No," Phil moans, flopping on his bed. "We're all totally screwed." Dan sits beside him and takes his hand.

"It's going to be fine," he assures Phil. "I promise."

"But-" Phil is interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Hi," Adrian mumbles, not looking at either of them. "Can- can I talk to you... both of you?"

"Yeah, sure," Dan replies slowly. "What's up?" Adrian steps in the room and closes the door.

"You can't get mad at me," he begs. "You can't get mad about what I'm about to tell you."

"You're safe," Phil assures him gently. "Whatever you're about to say can't be that bad. I promise you, I've seen and heard worse." Adrian looks up and swallows nervously, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I told them about you, Phil," he blurts. Dan's expression darkens immediately, and Adrian steps against the wall as Dan stands up.

"You did what now?" he asks, his tone carefully measured. Phil's blue eyes are hard, but he doesn't say anything.

"I had no choice," Adrian pleads. "They were going to kill you, Dan!"

"So you fucking handed us over- to _get killed?_ " Phil snaps, finally breaking. "I trusted you! I didn't even put you under a vow or anything!"

"I told you you should have!" Dan cries. "I did, didn't I?"

"Shut up!" Phil cries, covering his face. "Please, just shut up!"

"No, we've got to figure something out, you idiot!" Dan argues. "Shit, Adrian! What-"

" _Shut up!_ " Phil shouts, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Trust me, Dan, you'll want to do as you're told."

"Is that a  _threat_?" Dan scoffs. Phil shakes his head.

"You can't see it," he explains, dropping his voice. "The dark magic I've done- it allows me to see spirits. There's one here." Dan's eyes widen, but he remains silent.

_I didn't think you'd have the guts to acknowledge me directly. Most people don't._

"Yeah, well, I'm not most people," Phil mutters, keeping his eyes on the shadowy figure in the corner. It doesn't have a defined shape, nor sound. He can't tell if it's male or female, young or old, friend or foe. 

_I'm whatever you want me to be, whoever you want me to be._

"Be yourself, then," Phil whispers. "I want to see you." Dan's eyebrows knit together in confusion, and Phil mouths "spirit." Dan nods.

_Oh, do you?_

"Yeah, I do," Phil confirms.

_Too bad. So, what's your plan, Philly? Storm the castle? Metaphorically speaking, of course. The World Government isn't a castle._

"World Government?" Phil repeats, a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Don't you mean the Odyssey?"

 _Oh, you stupid boy. Did you really think that those fools were the rulers of_ everything _? No, there's a head above them. Kyra, as intimidating as she can be, is too easily manipulated. It's funny what fear does to a person._

"What do you mean?" Phil asks.

_I mean she's merely a pawn in the World Government's backgammon game. As are you. As is Dan. As is Adrian. As is this whole town. The Hidden Falls aren't too well hidden, are they? It'd be such a shame if somebody were to... destroy them._

Phil catches the meaning immediately, the blood draining from his face.

"What?" he demands, standing up. "No, no one would dare-"

_You haven't got any idea what you're mixed up in, Phil. What you've started. It was all foretold so early on, and you never knew. You could have prevented it._

"What was foretold?" Phil shouts suddenly. "What is happening?"

_If you must know..._

The figure changes shape until it's an old man with greying hair, pale skin and a cane.

_Do you know who I am?_

"No," Phil answers honestly. "I don't."

_Such a shame. Your grandmother never did like me much. I suppose it'd make sense she'd never tell her daughter, and therefore her daughter would never tell her son._

"Who are you?" Phil asks quietly. "Tell me."

_Robert L. Varanasi. Your great-grandfather._

Phil steps back, feeling a bit sick.

_Oh, don't be like that. I'm not actually your grandfather, but a shadow. You recognise the name, I assume?_

"He wrote all those magic books, so yes," Phil answers simply.

_Yes, and the one who made the prophecy._

"What was foretold?" Phil asks. The figure hums.

_I won't spoil it all for you. I'll only tell you what you've already accomplished. You'll have to make your own choices, of your own free will. Wouldn't want you messing up the fabric of time and space by trying to change what's already been foretold._

Starfire _will be the first he casts / [Another] shall be his last_

_Merchant class so high above / Will fall victim to his love_

"Do you mean to say-" Phil stops, staring at Dan. "It was prophacised we'd end up together?"

"What?" Dan asks, breaking his silence.

_Take his hand. Be careful, but take his hand. Allow some of the magic to flow from you to him, just enough that he can hear._

"And if I mess up?" Phil asks. 

_Well, he'll burn from the inside out. Higher classes tend to not have the right mindset needed for magic._

"Yeah, I'll just catch him up later," Phil decides. "I'd rather not have Dan on fire."

_Dan is not on fire._

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Phil replies curtly. "What all was decided?"

_I'm not going to tell you, am I?_

"Worth a shot," Phil mutters.

_Better decide what to do with your traitor. However, you might have bigger problems in your future._

"Like?"

_Nice try._

The figure fades, and Phil huffs.

"Well, _shit_ ," he sighs.

"What happened?" Dan demands. "What's going on?"

"Prophecies, apparently," Phil sighs. He looks at Adrian, frowning. "I think a Vow of Secrecy is in order, first."

"I'm sorry," Adrian whispers. "You don't understand what happened."

"I understand enough," Phil replies flatly. "You were trying to protect Dan, and I respect that, but good intentions do not excuse betrayal."

"No, they had people tracking your every moves," Adrian pleads. "They said they'd kill him if I didn't say everything I knew, and that afterwards they'd come after you, Phil, and then our families. My family was in danger. Your family was in danger. Dani was in danger. Sarah was in danger. I couldn't let them get hurt."

"Do you really think I'd let anything happen to them?" Phil asks quietly. Adrian is silent, looking at Dan, who has his arms crossed.

"No," he finally answers.

"No," Phil echoes. "I wouldn't. I will do everything in my power to protect everyone involved, but you have to trust me."

"Phil, you are human," Adrian argues. "You have this- this  _god complex_ , but you're human. You can't guarantee _anything_. At the end of this, we could all be dead. We could all be alive, or dead, or any combination there of. You can't promise anything."

_Tsk tsk, he's right._

"Shut up," Phil mutters. He turns his attention back to Adrian. "You're right. I can't guarantee anything. I won't. We could all die in minutes. We could all die the second that the spells I casted wear off. I won't be able to cast them again; it'll kill me. However, I'm willing to do everything I can to prevent that."

"Trust him," Dan pleads. "Trust Phil, and trust me. We're not letting anything happen." Adrian doesn't seem wholy convinced, but he nods.

"Fine," he agrees. "I'm sorry. I was afraid."

"If that's how you react under fear, we have a problem," Dan says. "You're going to be afraid a lot during this... whatever it is. We're all going to be afraid. You can't be spilling your guts every single time someone threatens something."

"Vow," Phil says. He flips through the book, reading over a page. "Okay." He steps close, grabbing Adrian's hands. "My hands are probably really cold, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Adrian assures him. "Go ahead."

" _Tu modo sub voto cadere_ ," Phil recites, closing his eyes as his hands glow a warm yellow. " _Frange eam, et conteram: et pedes tui_." He opens his eyes, and the glow brightens before spreading to Adrian's hands, up his arms and over his whole body before dissipating into the room. "There. You won't be able to break the promises you make now. Be careful."

"First things first," Dan says, "you can't tell anyone about Phil. Not a soul."

"I promise," Adrian replies. There's a yellow glow above his heart for half a second.

"It's working," Phil explains.

"You can't breathe a word of what's said inside the house to anyone," Dan continues. "Secrets, plans- nothing."

"I promise."

"You can't betray anyone in this house again."

"I promise."

"You are now my personal slave for life."

"In your dreams," Adrian scoffs. Dan smirks.

"Didn't hurt to try," he laughs. "Is that all, Phil?" Phil nods.

"Should be," he agrees. "Now, sit down and I'll catch you up on what the spirit told me."


	14. Only Fools Do What I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spells wear off, as they were meant to. 
> 
> What happens next is a mystery.

Phil's fingers intertwine with Dan's as the sun sets.

"Whatever happens, know I love you," Phil whispers.

"I love you too," Dan replies quietly. Phil nods, watching the watch in his other hand. "It's time."

The air suddenly shifts. The pressure of the cottage changes. Everyone feels it.

The spell has worn off.

Dan's left hand closes around the hilt of a knife. Phil's right brushes over the surface of his runestone. Adrian stands in the back of the room as medic. Martyn has all the weapons, ready to hand them out and use them as needed. Sarah and Dani are working feverishly, creating concoctions designed to help heal. Michelle and Andrew have the food, and Amy and Marcus the water. 

They're unprepared to say the least, but they'll go down fighting.

Seconds tick past. Seconds turn to minutes turn to hours.

Nothing happens. 

No one lets their guard down, though.

Dani and Sarah continue to work until they're out of ingredients. Martyn polishes all the weapons, sharpening them to perfection. Dan practices throwing knives until he can hit anything. 

"Where the hell are they?" Adrian asks. Phil doesn't answer- he has no idea.

All they can do is wait.

***

Hours turn to days.

_Still waiting?_

Phil turns to see the shadowy figure in the corner. 

"Yes," he answers.

_I see. And you expect to accomplish... what, exactly?_

"I'm not sure," Phil admits. 

_I already told you what was to come. Did you not heed it?_

"You didn't tell me anything," Phil argues. "You didn't want me to be influenced."

_On the contrary, I did inform you of a... minor detail._

"Did you?" Phil asks, looking out the window.

_These Hidden Falls aren't too well hidden..._

Phil's blood freezes.

"No," he breathes.

_It'd be a shame if somebody were to... destroy them._

"No," Phil repeats. "That's impossible!"

_Is it?_

"Yes!" Phil cries, turning to face the spirit. "Why would-"

_Because you're here, Phil. You're a real nuisance sometimes, you know that? I'd like to kill you half the time, and I'm dead._

"I don't understand," Phil pleads. "They can't- I won't-"

_You won't let it happen? You already have. Havoc is wrought upon the Suburbia even as we speak._

Phil is out the door in seconds. 

" _Phil!_ "

Phil doesn't acknowledge Dan's cry, racing through the Lower Town with reckless abandon. He doesn't know what he's going to do, but he can't sit back and let innocent people die. Whatever he can do, he will do. There's too many good people who live here.

The Suburbia is empty. Phil skids to a stop, looking around. 

"What the hell?" he exclaims. "Where-"

_Whoops._

Phil turns to see the spirit hovering over his shoulder. If it had a defined face, he's sure it'd be smirking.

_You shouldn't believe everything you hear. That'll be your downfall. Your trust in people... and spirits._

"What do you mean?" Phil asks, dread in his stomach. 

_False information. My bad. It's a trap. Whoops!_

Phil doesn't have time to react- someone grabs ahold of him from behind and stabs a needle into his shoulder. Whatever it is, it acts fast. Consciousness is already fading away. His legs give out as he slumps backwards, the person pinning his arms behind his back.

"You were surprisingly easy to capture for a man of such great power," a woman's cool voice whispers in his ear. "Go to sleep now, honey. Close your eyes; it'll all be over soon."

Phil struggles blindly, trying desperately to form coherent thoughts, but when someone forces a piece of cloth into his mouth and ties his hands behind his back, he knows it's futile.

_If you're sleeping when it happens, you won't feel it._

_So let go._

Phil feels a warm fog fill his head at the spirit's coaxing voice. It's not possession, not technically, but influencing. It's words wrap around his mind, forcing all thoughts of rebellion out of his mind.

His eyes close, and he falls completely.

***

Dan screams Phil's name as the older boy races out the door. Dan has no idea what's gotten into him, but it's not good. Phil is out of sight in seconds.

"Don't even think about it," Amy warns as Dan's hand wraps around the door handle. "You can't go out there."

"Mother," Dan begins, a note of warning in his voice, "don't."

"You shouldn't," Sarah says quietly. "It's a bad idea. You don't know where he went. You're technically a criminal. You're putting yourself in danger."

"He's in danger," Dan begs, turning back. "I can't let-"

"Daniel." Michelle's quiet voice cuts through the panic filling Dan's head. "I wouldn't ask you to sacrifice yourself."

"I'm not-" Dan begins, but Adrian cuts him off.

"Don't be a fool," he says calmly. "To go out would be suicidal. We can plan, but you have to stay just for a moment."

"No!" Dan's voice is full of frustration and grief. "I can't!"

"Calm down," Dani pleads, putting her hands on his shoulders. Dan grabs her wrists and shoves her away, his chest heaving. "Hey!"

"You don't understand," he gasps. "I can feel it- something bad is coming for him! He won't make it!"

"You can't go throwing yourself into the middle of that, then!" Marcus retaliates. Dan shakes his head.

"I haven't got any choice," he replies, throwing open the door. He takes off, legs flying and chest heaving as he runs. "Phil!"

_Where would he go? If I was Phil Lester in a situation like this, where would I go?_

Dan doesn't even know.

He sees faint footprints in the dirt roads, though. They're messy- someone was running.

Dan follows them, not bothering to be covert. They suddenly stop in front of the blacksmith shop, though, and Phil is nowhere in sight. Dan turns on his heel, searching desperately.

"Phil!" he shouts. "Where are you?"

"Is this a two for one deal?" Dan reacts quickly, but not fast enough. He throws the knife towards the speaker, but she easily deflects it with her own sword. "You actually put up a bit of a fight. Not enough of one, though."

"Where is Phil?" Dan demands, his voice a low growl. The woman removes her hood, smirking at him. 

"He's already long gone, honey," she replies. "You're not too far away from seeing him again, though." Before Dan can ask what she means, someone has him from behind.

"Get off!" he screams, fighting against his captor. The woman steps forward, shaking her light hair from her face.

"No need to fight, my love," she soothes. "You're going to be just fine, I promise. Look, we're not even going to drug you." Dan can't take his eyes off this woman, and even as someone handcuffs his hands, he can't help but believe her. "That's a good boy. Don't give us any reason to hurt you and we won't."

"Please," Dan breathes, his chest tight, "let me go."

"You know I can't do that," she tells him, smoothing his hair away from his forehead. The gesture is comforting, not menacing. "Walk with me?" Whoever is holding onto Dan lets go, and he regains his balance. "Come along, dear. It's not too far."

"No," he moans, shaking his head.

_Why not?_

_I can't. I can't go with her._

_You want to see Phil again._

_Yes._

_She has him._

_No._

_No?_

_It's a trap._

_You're safe._

_What is happening?_

_Don't fight yourself, Daniel. Just go along with it._

_I-_

" _Anima vinctum_ ," the woman incants. Dan freezes, his whole body going rigid.

_"Phil!" Dan gasps, seeing the dark haired figure in front of him. He races towards him, but Phil holds out a hand, stopping him._

_"No," Phil replies. "Don't."_

_"What?" Dan asks. "What do you mean?"_

_"I don't want you," Phil answers coldly. Dan can feel his heart shatter with those four words._

_"No," he breathes. "You can't mean that."_

_"I never loved you," Phil spits. "I never will."_

Dan can't take it. Tears slide down his face, and even as the scene fades, the words echo in his mind.

"I'm sorry," the woman tells Dan sympathetically. "It's a shock, I'm sure. Only so much can be faked, you know."

"What- what do you mean?" Dan chokes out, looking at her.

"Illusion magic plays on reality," she explains. " _Soulbound_ specifically pulls the truth from the dredges of man's heart.

"He never loved you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter comes tomorrow... are you ready?


	15. Order and Chaos, Betrayal and Redemption, Dan and Phil, and Other Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, in which we meet an old (but new) foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter. Wrote it all today.
> 
> Proud of myself.

Phil groans, his head pounding as he sits up. His arms are chained above his head, his back against a wall and mouth forced open around a strip of cloth. He has no idea how long he's been here, or how close he is to death.

The thought sends a shudder through him.

It might be minutes, it might be hours, but a small lump in the corner of the dimly lit cell shifts. Phil keeps his eyes on it, but it's not until the figure sits up that Phil realises it's Dan.

Phil could cry with relief, but he's dehydrated enough as it is, so he blinks them back.

Dan isn't gagged, but he's chained at the wrists and ankles. Phil assumes it's because it's because he's a sorcerer and able to incant that he is.

Dan's brown eyes meet Phil's, and he immediately skirts back against the wall, as far away from Phil as he can get. Phil makes a small sound of confusion, but Dan doesn't elaborate, doesn't say a word.

They stare at each other for what feels like forever, unspoken questions in the air and no answers.

The door of the cell swings open, and an armed guard enters. He uncuffs Phil's hands, hauling him roughly to his feet.

"Come on," he orders. Phil casts a desperate glance back at Dan, but he doesn't say anything. His face is streaked with tears, and for a terrible moment Phil considers what he'd do to these people if he could speak right now.

Phil would make them all suffer, and he knows exactly how he'd do it.

 _Soulbound_.

It's a difficult spell, but one Phil's sure he could cast perfectly by this point. It allows the caster to choose an illusion and force the victim to live it. It's psychological torture at best, and incredibly realistic. Even after being released from the spell's jarring effects, most people are prone to manipulation as they fight to get the memories out of their head and keep from being sent back.

It's dark magic, and incredibly painful to cast for anyone with a conscience. It twists the soul, hence the name.

Phil knows how to cast it. He hates to admit it, but he does. He never has, though, because he doesn't want to become a monster. Soulbound has destroyed too many good people in its history, twisting their minds until they're a shell of their former selves. Power like that is addicting.

Phil's thinking he would make an exception to his general moral rules in this moment, though.

It's probably a good thing he can't speak.

Phil allows himself to be pulled down the hall, the guards opening a door and shoving him inside. He falls onto his hands and knees, and the guard removes his gag. Phil gulps in air, letting it soothe his throat as he tries to work his aching jaw.

"Philip Michael Lester," a man's voice says. Phil looks up, his eyes meeting green ones. "Let me tell you, it's a honour to be the one to sentence you properly."

"H-how do you mean?" he chokes out, his voice hoarse and raw.

"I'm a Judge," the man explains, "one of the few who can directly sentence criminals. The process of trials are very hushed up, so I'm not surprised you know nothing."

"So sentence me," Phil replies flatly. "Tell me what I already know." The Judge clicks his tongue.

"So eager for your own demise," he observes. "Do you not hold your own life in high regard?"

"That's no concern of yours," Phil tells him.

"Well, Philip Michael Lester, you are sentenced to death," the Judge decrees. "On July seventh, you shall die at the teeth of the Beast."

Phil doesn't react except to nod.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," he hums. "I expected nothing different." The Judge seems confused even as Phil looks up, his blue eyes blazing with silent fury. "Now tell me what you did to Dan."

To Phil's surprise, a woman's piercing laugh meets his ears.

"I've heard a great deal about you," a blonde says, stepping out of the shadows. "I was ecstatic to be the one who caught you both, let me say, but I did not expect that. Do you really care about him?"

"What did you do to Dan?" Phil repeats, his voice rising. "I won't ask again."

"And what exactly are you planning to do, Phil?" she asks, her cool blue eyes barely masking her insanity. "Show me what you've got. I've been waiting." Phil growls, low and deep in his throat.

" _An_ -" he begins to shout, but the woman simply jerks her head to the left and Phil falls. She whispers a spell in a language Phil doesn't recognise, and he feels like he's suffocating. He twists blindly, trying in vain to breathe, but just as dark spots begin to flood his vision, it lets up. He coughs violently, water coming out of his mouth as he does so, apparently dispelling from his lungs. He looks up in shock, and the woman just smirks.

"I'm faster, love," she tells him, crossing her arms.

"Who-" Phil's words are cut off by another round of violent coughing as he struggles back onto his knees. "Who are you?"

"Rain," she answers, removing her cloak. Phil is awestruck by her beauty as the dim light reflects off her.

Beneath her black cloak, she wears a white dress, just barely lighter than her blonde hair and pale skin. The skirt of her dress is a light blue, like summer rain.

"What?" Phil breathes. Her lips curl up into a cruel smile.

"You're not too educated in the magical species, are you?" Rain asks. "I'm a water sprite." A strangled squeak escapes Phil's mouth.

"You mean to say there's-" he begins. "Fuck, you've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding," Rain replies, kneeling in front of Phil. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun before your death, lovely." The Judge dissolves into a cloud of black smoke, and Phil's eyes meet the shadowy figure that swoops down behind Rain.

_Hello, Phil._

"You," Phil growls. "I should've known."

_Yes, you should've. It's your own stupid fault, though. I even told you I'd like to see you dead most of the time. You really don't pay attention. I can't believe I have to spell this crap out for you._

Rain glances at the figure.

"Hello, Robin," she greets. "You've already met Phil, I know, but let's get you properly acquainted. Phil, this is Robin." The figure condenses into a more solid form, the black lightening until Phil's looking at a young man of about nineteen, red hair shaggy and unkempt. He's tall and lanky, and his green eyes are mischievous.

"Hello, Phil," he greets, his voice ringing through the air in a way that tells Phil it's no longer only in his head. "You wanted to know who I really was, so here you are." He holds out his arms, his grey tunic too big on his small frame. He smirks, shaking an overgrown piece of hair from his eyes.

"Let's play."

***

Dan doesn't look at the Judge as his sentence is ruled. He doesn't say a word, doesn't react. It's not until he hears a piercing scream rip through the air that he shows any sign of life.

"Stop! Please, I'm begging you!"

Unfortunately, Dan knows exactly who it is- Phil.

He tries to tell himself he doesn't care. He tries to tell himself that whatever is happening, Phil deserves it.

It's a good thing Dan Howell sucks at lying.

He kicks the guard behind him, bringing his head back against his nose. Dan's hands are still restrained behind his back, but he caught the guard, well, off guard, causing him to fall backwards. Dan presses his foot to the man's throat, applying just enough pressure to make his threat known.

"Where's Phil?"

***

Phil spits a mixture of blood and water from his mouth, gritting his teeth.

"Why don't you fight me fair?" he asks, standing up. "Untie me, and we'll see who wins this." Robin snorts.

"We're not that stupid," he replies curtly. "You could cast a spell verbally, but you choose not to. If you wanted to, you would."

Phil has no reply, but instead wonders what happened to this boy to make him so angry, so vengeful.

The door suddenly swings open, and a brown haired figure bursts in.

"Dan!" Phil cries. Dan doesn't look at him, but he glares at Rain.

"Hello again, you bitch," he snarls. "Got a second for me?"

"Always," she answers, flicking her hand towards him. Dan is suddenly drenched, but he doesn't move.

The fire in his eyes and in his soul is not extinguished.

"Interesting," she observes. "Still, we're far from done here." Dan still ignores Phil, who takes a deep breath and quickly incants a spell, making his restraints fall off. He steps forward, placing a hand on Dan's shoulder. Dan finally quits ignoring him.

"Fuck off," he spits, pushing Phil away. "I'm not here to defend you. You don't deserve that."

"What the hell are you on about?" Phil asks, sounding hurt. He knows there's bigger issues at hand, but he has no idea what Dan's talking about. "What did I do?" Dan doesn't answer, turning his attention back to Rain and Robin.

"So, what do we have to do to get you to leave?" he asks, raking a hand through his hair. "Do we exorcise you or some shit?"

"Did you really think we were going to tell you?" Robin asks, rolling his eyes. Phil slips a hand in his pocket, focusing on conjuring a knife. He feels the hilt beneath his fingers and pulls it out, throwing it directly at Robin's chest.

The boy disappears the instant before it strikes, letting the blade stick in the wall behind where he was.

"Idiot," Robin laughs, appearing behind Phil. Phil reaches for him, but he vanishes again. "You really are stupid." He's floating some several feet above Phil, his long legs crossed at the ankles as he leans forward. "Didn't you catch that I'm already dead? You can't kill the dead."

"That's an unfortunate fact," Dan mutters. "So what do we do?" Phil reaches out, summoning the knife back to his hand.

"No idea," he admits. Robin drops back to the ground, standing tall.

"Another unfortunate fact for you," he says, extending his arm, "is the dead..." He closes and opens his hand, and a pair of throwing knives appear. "...can kill you." He throws one, and it sticks in the wall, mere millimetres away from Phil's head.

"Get running," Rain suggests.

Dan and Phil don't hesitate to follow her advice, scrambling out the door.

"What the fuck did we get ourselves into?" Dan gasps.

"No idea," Phil wheezes. He grabs Dan's hand and pulls him around a corner. "Okay, what did I do? Are you mad because I ran off?"

"No," Dan answers, stepping back. "I'm mad because you're playing me a fool. I trusted you, and I've risked everything for you, but you don't care."

"I do care," Phil argues, his face heating. "What gave you the impression I didn't?"

"That woman you were fighting with," Dan begins slowly, "showed me a vision. She said it pulled the truth from 'the dredges of man's heart'."

"Rain?" Phil asks. Dan glances out a window, frowning.

"No, it's just cloudy," he answers. Phil stifles a chuckle.

"No, the woman," Phil clarifies. "Her name is Rain."

"Oh." Dan gives Phil an odd look, but nods. "Anyway, she showed me a vision. You said you hated me. You never loved me." Anger fills Phil's bones.

"And you believed that?" he asks. "You believed her over me?"

"You don't understand," Dan retorts, his brown eyes hardening. "It plays on reality, so surely-"

"No magic plays on reality, not like that," Phil interrupts. "What spell did she use?"

"She said it was Soulbound?" Dan sounds unsure, but Phil freezes.

"Soulbound? She used it on you?" Phil demands. Dan shrugs. "Of course- she doesn't have a spirit, not like us. She's a sprite. She'd be able to use it without suffering the consequences."

"What?" Dan asks.

"It hurts you, that spell," Phil explains quietly. "The more you use it, the more it brings out your worst traits. If you were, say, possessive before, you would eventually get to the point where even one person looking at someone you love would put you in a jealous rage. It's the one spell I will never use." He swallows nervously. "Let me protect you." He grips Dan's hands tightly, and a cool blue surrounds them both. It's over in seconds, and Phil lets out a long breath, apparently exhausted.

"Phil, I don't-" Dan begins, but then there's a small sound behind them and they both turn.

"Peek-a-boo," Robin greets. He rests a cold hand on Dan's left shoulder and the other on Phil's right, and suddenly the air goes thin, the light going out. The pressure raises again as the light comes back, and Phil's knees buckle, nausea taking over. "Ooh, Philly didn't like that." Dan grabs ahold of Phil's shirt, keeping him from hitting the ground.

"No, Phil did not," Phil mutters, his stomach twisting and spasming. He manages to keep from vomiting, but just barely.

"Well, too bad," Rain says. Phil looks up, straightening slowly. Dan doesn't release his grip on Phil's shirt. "Daniel," she says gently, "why do you stay, even now?"

"Pardon?" Dan scoffs.

"Phil doesn't love you, and he never will," Rain tells him. Dan doesn't reply. "Abandon him, and join the Odyssey."

"The Odyssey isn't even the highest branch," Phil spits. "There's people above it." Robin appears beside Rain, giggling.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Phil," he sings, "and especially if it's from me."

"Oh, fuck you," Dan spits. Robin scowls, and then he's gone.

 _Sleep_.

Phil hears the voice in his head, echoing through his mind.

_Go to sleep, Phil. You want it. You're exhausted._

He shakes his head.

_Come on. I won't kill you; don't worry. That's not my job. You're not destined to die at my hands._

Phil groans, holding his head in his hands as he sinks to his knees.

"You said- you said," Phil chokes out, blinking rapidly.

_I said the dead can kill you. I didn't say I would. No, it was never my intention to end your life._

_I only want to hand you over to the Beast and see your limbs torn off, see you destroyed piece by piece._

_So sleep. It'll be over soon._

"N-no," Phil moans, falling onto his side. "Stop."

_You're destined to die, Phil._

_It was written in the stars._

***

"Phil!" Dan shouts as the older boy goes limp. He shakes Phil violently, even slaps him, but it does nothing. "What did you do to him?" he demands, glaring at Rain.

"I did nothing," she answers. "At least not to him. _Anima vinctum_!" Dan flinches, but nothing happens. "Smart child. He cast Protection over you, even though he knew it'd make him weaker. You're immune to magical manipulation."

_But not to me._

Dan turns, but there's no one there.

_I'm not magic, not like that, and therefore I'm still able to get in your head._

"Then get out," Dan growls.

_Nope. You're pretty weak too, you know. Stress sure does take a toll on your mind and body. So sleep._

Dan can feel his eyelids drooping, his blood feeling like lead, but he resists the urge to curl up and sleep.

_Come on. The sooner you do, the sooner we can get on with things._

Dan yawns sleepily.

 _You're only prolonging the inevitable. It's all been decided_.

 _Well_ , Dan thinks, lying down, _if it's already been decided, who am I to fight it?_

_Exactly._

The last thing he thinks is, _This is a horrible idea._

***

Robin reappears alongside Rain, shaking his red hair from his eyes.

"Shall I take them to the caves?" he asks. She nods.

"It's time," she replies. "They have seven days left to live."

Robin rests a hand on both members of the pair, and all three vanish instantly.

"The stars are aligning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not despair! The next part will be here within the first week of March. I need to step away from this work briefly as I work on a few other things, but I WILL BE BACK!

**Author's Note:**

> _Part Two: Awakening_
> 
> Coming March 2018


End file.
